And to all a good night
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! As per the requests from LiveJournal and Facebook, the Christmas fics that were promised. Draco/Ginny, Draco/Ginny/Blaise, Theo/Ginny, Pansy/Ginny. All unrelated fics, ranging from K to M rating, and everything from fluffy romance to dark angst. Merry Christmas, and to all a good night!
1. For Lisa94

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's very important note:** The following stories are single stories that have been requested for Christmas. Some are light fluff pieces, others are darker angst pieces; I've left the requests at the top so you can determine them for yourself. Of course, as more than one person has requested stories, the ships are different. Not all of them were Draco/Ginny, but all of them were Draco/someone else or Ginny/someone else, so they're all going in one big Christmas present bundle. I hope you enjoy them as much as I've enjoyed writing them.

Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and have a great New Year!

...

For Lisa94

Category: Romance

Ship: Draco/Hermione or Draco/Ginny

Request: Hermione wanting Draco to wear the red and green Christmas socks that she knitted for him as an early Christmas present because the elves of S.P.E.W. got socks too (but just like Draco they don't want to wear her socks) even Crookshanks is wearing them, not willingly though / Ginny wanting Draco to wear his Christmas socks made by Molly because he made fun of her sweater last Christmas (this one sounds cuter)

...

In a split second, Draco's face betrayed his real thoughts on receiving the knitted gifts. Molly hadn't seen his expression thankfully, but Ginny had been watching his reaction closely and saw the utter revulsion that passed across his face. By the time he looked up from the socks, he was smiling (_well, more of a smirk, really. Did the man even know how _**_not_**_ to smirk?!_) and somewhat pleasant once more, thanking Molly for her gift profusely. Molly had become slightly flustered at the praise, but blamed her bright cheeks on the heat from the kitchen.

Once they'd been properly fed and had come to the end of their patience, Draco and Ginny made their excuses and Apparated home. (Draco couldn't handle arguing over the same Quidditch topics over and over. Ginny couldn't really blame him for that; the Chudley Cannons were having a very bad season, and as Keeper, Ron felt compelled to argue for himself and his team relentlessly, '_We're in it for a fair game. But the rest of them, they're bloody cheaters, they are. There's no way that Quaffle would've got past me otherwise!_')

"So, are you going to wear the socks that Mum spent all of that time knitting for you?" Ginny asked later that evening, quoting back some of his earlier praise.

"Of course not."

"And why not? You were absolutely gushing over them this morning," she pointed out.

"That's because I didn't want to be rude. You know how I feel about knitted garments, Ginny," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I do know. You made that quite clear last year."

"You're _still_ going on about that?! It was twelve months ago! Three-hundred and sixty-five whole damn days; it was said, I apologised, and you're still holding a grudge?"

"When my boyfriend tells me that I look like a Pygmy Puff lit on fire, of course I'll still hold a grudge," Ginny snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that... I was just trying to say that it probably wasn't the best choice of colours, and it didn't suit your complexion very well," Draco said, treading carefully even though he was pissed off that they were going to go through this _yet again_.

"To make up for it, you should put the socks on so I can criticise you too," she said with a well-learned smirk.

Realising that she'd just played him, Draco relaxed slightly. "Not happening, Weasley. I don't **ever** intend on wearing those horrid things."

"If you don't put them on right now, I'll make you eat the damn things," Ginny threatened, brandishing her wand.

"You wouldn't make me eat them," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"Want to bet?" Ginny asked, keeping her wand trained on him.

"They're going to be itchy, they're an awful colour, and I absolutely **refuse** to wear them. There's nothing you can say or do to make me wear them. _Or eat them_," he said smugly.

Ginny glowered at him. "If you don't wear them, you're not getting sex until my birthday," she threatened.

"That's eight months away!" Draco said incredulously.

"Yep, and I don't think you'll be able to wait that long for me," Ginny said with a smirk.

Draco glared at her for a long moment, but then his expression turned into a broad and knowing smirk. "I'll bet _you_ couldn't last eight days without wanting me, let alone eight months."

"Eight days? Of course I can; I'm not a sex maniac like you," Ginny said with a snort.

"All right then... How about this? You jump me by the end of the year - that's six days, rather than eight - then I don't have to wear these _things_. In fact, I get to throw them in the fireplace and dance around the smoky remains."

"And if I _don't_ 'jump' you?" Ginny asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at the idea of Draco covered in tribal markings and jumping around the fireplace.

"Then I'll wear them for a whole week," he said with a delicate shudder.

"No sneaky underhanded tactics, you hear me, you snake?" she said, glaring at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Draco replied smoothly. "Although, if I have to wear these hideous things, then you have to wear the sweater."

"You hated that sweater," Ginny said.

"I know, and I still do. But if I have to look ridiculous, then so do you."

"Not happening, Draco. I threw the damn thing away anyway," she replied flippantly.

"Oh, did you now? I'm sure your mother would be very interested to know that tidbit," he said, smirking at her.

"Crap," Ginny muttered.

"Fine then, if I win, I get to burn the socks and I'll find something else equally as horrible for you to wear. If you win, then I'll wear the socks for a week. Agreed?" Draco asked, offering her his hand.

"We'll start tomorrow, I'm still too full from lunch to even attempt this tonight," Ginny muttered.

"All right, we'll start tomorrow," Draco agreed, and Ginny finally shook his hand.

...

Waking up, Ginny tried to keep her eyes closed for a moment longer, denying that it was daytime until the bitter end. She frowned slightly when she felt fingertips trailing down her thigh. Draco rarely woke up before her, preferring to sleep until mid-morning if he could.

"What're you doing?" she mumbled, reluctantly opening her eyes to look at him.

He was smirking at her, a suggestive smirk that conveyed exactly what he wanted.

"Shove off, it's too early," Ginny muttered, pushing his hand away.

"Good morning to you too," Draco said, moving her chin up to kiss her.

As their tongues tangled and fought for dominance, Ginny remembered the bet they'd made the night before. Draco was already trying to get her to lose! _Well, it wasn't a bad way to lose, really... But she wanted to win, just to see him in those damn socks_. Pulling away, Ginny patted his cheek condescendingly.

"Good try, but no wand."

"Damn. Well, bugger this then, I'm going back to sleep," Draco muttered, promptly turning over and falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Ginny never could wrap her head around the fact that he could fall asleep so quickly. _It was inhuman, that's what it was_. Muttering under her breath, Ginny got out of bed, unable to deny or prolong the day any longer. Unlike her boyfriend, she couldn't fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Going to get changed, Ginny had an idea that would have her winning the bet without much effort at all. Draco had always loathed the selection of Muggle clothing that she liked to wear around the house. He hadn't said anything about it, but it was obvious in the way that he always stood away from her, watching but not talking unless he was directly asked a question, that he didn't like the clothes on her. Grinning, she started to dig through the closet to find her Muggle clothes.

...

An extra three hours of sleep were exactly what Draco needed. He woke up feeling refreshed and more than ready to continue their little bet. The fact that Ginny had actually willingly bet on shagging him was something that Draco felt a bit smug about, really. He'd either set fire to the socks (and then shag Ginny), or get shagged by a lustful and gorgeous redhead. Either way, he'd win.

Humming to himself, Draco went into the bathroom and showered. He contemplated getting dressed, but knew exactly what Ginny thought of him while he was wearing nothing but a towel. _She licked her lips, her eyes following drops of water as they slid down his body, and he could almost see the dirty little thoughts that played in her imagination_.

Smirking, Draco Apparated downstairs. A bit surprised to see that Ginny wasn't in the dining room as he thought she would be, he called for one of the house elves.

"Miss Ginny is in the library," he was informed, the house elf not even batting an eyelid at Draco's attire, or lack of.

The library was only down the hall, and as he wanted to save his energy for all of the shagging they were sure to be doing, Draco just walked down rather than Apparated. He opened the door of the library quietly, stepping inside and looking for Ginny. Where she was holed up would depend on exactly where he should stand. If she was on the window seat, then he'd lean up against the table; if she was sitting on the armchair, then he'd have to stand by the fireplace; and if she was in the shelves somewhere, then Draco would just move up behind her, press a kiss just behind her ear and then hold onto the bookcase for dear life.

Spying a shadow nearby, Draco moved behind the door so he wouldn't be seen, and waited to see where Ginny would sit. On seeing her outfit, Draco's entire body froze. _Oh, good gods, he thought they'd agreed there'd be no underhanded tactics_?! She was in a pair of Muggle jeans and one of those ridiculous shirts that exposed one shoulder. He'd always loved her in those clothes, but had never been able to admit it, and had simply stood back to admire the view. The denim cupped her arse, his hands aching to do the same; the shirt loose on her frame, but he knew every curve beneath the material; and her shoulder, showing one strap of her bra just drove him insane with need, the need to bite, kiss, claim her creamy white shoulder as his own, even as he fucked her against the closest surface.

_Well... There was nothing in their bet about _**_him_**_ being the one who jumped her. He was meant to make her want him, not the other way around, damn it_! Knowing that he'd never win while he was in such a close proximity to Ginny when she was wearing those clothes, Draco stepped back, the library door closing quietly. He was silent as he Apparated back upstairs for a very, _very_ cold shower.

...

_Well, that was a waste of time_, Ginny thought to herself sourly. It was lunch time now, and she'd yet to see Draco. _The bastard was probably still asleep_!

"Any chance you're planning on getting dressed?" Draco drawled behind her, making her jump in surprise.

"What the hell, Draco?! You scared the hell out of me," she muttered, glowering at him. "And no, I don't plan on changing. I'm comfortable in these clothes. Why? Do you have a problem with me wearing them?"

He coughed slightly before answering. "No, no problem at all."

"What are you wearing?" Ginny asked, finally looking at him properly.

Draco smirked, knowing he looked damned fine, if he did say so himself. He was wearing silk pants and nothing else, and he recognised the lustful expression on Ginny's face as she surveyed him, her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips.

"Why? Like what you see?" he asked, smirking at her again.

It took Ginny a moment to compose herself long enough to answer. "Of course not. Those pants make you look ridiculous," she said, barely managing to convince herself.

"Ridiculous? _Really_?" Draco said, looking over her and taking his sweet time to do so.

_Gods damn it. A day hadn't even passed, yet she was already ready to jump him_.

"Yes," Ginny replied, though she barely convinced herself.

Draco smirked again, that damn infuriating smirk that made him look ten times sexier than usual, and he moved towards her. Ginny stepped back, knowing that all was lost if she came into close proximity with him. Draco seemed to sense that, and with a knowing grin, he backed her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head as he trapped her. He heard her gasp, knowing from experience that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and moved his head so that he kissed her, his lips hard against hers. Ginny all but melted against him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him in return.

"So, are you going to let me burn those blasted socks or not?" Draco asked, kissing his way down her neck.

He pressed his body up against her, making sure that she'd feel every inch of him and what she'd done to him. _Her and those stupid Muggle clothes_.

Ginny moaned under his ministrations, her body arching against the wall to get even closer to him still.

"Yes, fine. Burn the damned things. Just don't you dare stop," she groaned.

Ginny kissed him heatedly before leading him upstairs, Draco grinning smugly the whole way.

In the end, Draco decided to keep the damn socks anyway.

...

End of present.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


	2. For Litsa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

...

For Litsa

Category: Dark humour, Romance

Ship: Ginny/Draco

Request: Post Hogwarts, rougher Ginny due to tougher circumstances after the war, meets a dangerously noble and cynical Draco.

...

Ginny adjusted her robe briefly, keeping her wand firmly in her grip under her sleeve.

_Keep hold of your wand at all times, or don't bother carrying it at all. There's no point of keeping it in your sleeve if you can't get it out in time to curse someone._

The oft-repeated words from Mad Eye Moody came unbidden into her head, a bitter reminder of the war. She wasn't alone in her own mind, and Moody wasn't the only dead voice that echoed in her head.

She continued down the corridor, ignoring Ministry officials on either side of her. She didn't care for them, and they didn't care for her. In fact, Ginny suspected that the only reason she was still employed by the Ministry was because she got results. She may have been unorthodox in exactly how she got those results, but she still got them, and at the end of the day, that was all that really mattered.

"Ms. Weasley, please sit down," the Head Auror said.

"I'd prefer to stand, thank you, sir."

She kept herself at attention, feeling too vulnerable when she was seated, unable to make a quick getaway if need be.

"Very well." He released a sigh, as if finally resigning himself to the fact that she would never be comfortable or seated in his office. "The Wizengamot's decided that you need a new partner. I understand that you don't like or enjoy working with others, but as you are aware, the Wizengamot Council are the ones that finance our operation. As such, you will be taking on this partner without argument."

_Just agree. He looks a little stressed, don't you think_? Fred asked, grinning wildly.

"Yes."

"Good," he said, blinking in surprise at her response. _Not quite enthusiastic, but at least it was a positive one_. He tapped his wand on the panel on his desk, putting a call through to his secretary to send in Ginny's new partner.

Ginny turned her body slightly so she could see the door. Her jaw clenched slightly when she saw exactly who her partner was, and there was a mad cackling in her head courtesy of Fred, who already knew her innermost thoughts.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for coming."

"Draco will be fine," he said, taking a seat without waiting to be asked.

"Well, Draco. Meet your new partner," he said, nodding to Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley, right?" Draco asked, getting a nod in return.

"Your first assignment," the Director said, handing them a scroll each.

Draco opened his scroll, his eyes skimming over the words quickly. Ginny took hers with a nod, giving herself a bit more time to read the assignment properly.

"You understand the particulars?"

"Go in, get the information, get out before anyone spots us. And don't blow anything up. Unfortunate, really. I'm a very good customer at _Finnegan's Emporium_. I get products half price," Draco said, smirking.

Tonks laughed. _Oh, look at my little cousin there. Still trying to spout off names to sound important! Besides, you get all of Seamus' stuff _**_before_**_ he puts it on the shelves_.

"The mission is understood, sir. We'll return by the specified time with the information you've requested," Ginny stated.

Again, there was that sigh of resignation. Draco had cocked an eyebrow at her, but at the sigh from the Director, he turned his gaze away from her and stood up.

_Bad form to give your back to anyone, even a friend. They're more likely to stab you_, Moody murmured.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd say we're ready to get this show in the air. Coming, Weasley?" Draco asked, heading to leave.

"Just a moment, Ms. Weasley," the Director called, nodding for Draco to leave.

The door shut behind Draco, but Ginny still didn't relax or turn away. Her wand slipped into her hand and she cast a spell silently. There was a loud beeping sound, and she moved quickly before the Director could say anything. Digging in the back of the chair, Ginny discovered a portable Extendable Ear in the chasm. Pulling it out, she disintegrated it with a spell, a loud curse of pain accompanying its demise from outside of the room.

"You were going to say something, sir?" Ginny asked, looking at the Director.

"Try not to break _another_ partner, Ginny. Draco is going to be your fifth partner in as many months. We can't afford any more St. Mungo's bills," he muttered.

"I think my reputation precedes me," she replied with a grin. "I'll try, sir," she added when he simply looked distraught rather than amused.

Nodding slightly, she left his office to go with Draco for their first mission together.

...

"If _you_ don't hex this bloody bastard, then _I_ will!" Ron threatened, brandishing his wand in a moment.

_So much for the Christmas spirit_, Fred commented.

Draco simply stood back, hands raised in the air, the picture of wide-eyed confusion. Ginny, who knew her partner better than that, stood between him and her brother.

"Ron, if you don't sit down, then **I** will hex you, understood?"

Faltering for a moment, Ron looked at Ginny, then tried to glare at Draco over her shoulder. "You stay where I can see you at all times, got it, you little ferret?"

"Even when I use the bathroom? I didn't know you were a voyeur, Weasel," Draco said, his eyebrow lifting with his smirk.

Ron made some sort of strangled noise, his face alternating between red and white.

"Oh, I made Weasel look like a Christmas candy cane," Draco said cheerfully, going past him and into the Burrow.

"Did you really have to do that, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I did. He threatened me just because I stepped onto the property, it was the least I could do," Draco replied, shrugging.

_Technically, he _**_is_**_ right. Would you have preferred him to hex your brother like he did that Egyptian wizard last month? You'd be spending the rest of the year in the hospital wing_, Remus said practically.

_I don't know about that. The curse he used on that Death Eater three months ago was spectacular. Aren't they still looking for the pieces_? Tonks asked with a cackle.

_It was a Dark spell, so I wouldn't doubt it_, Moody said gruffly. There was a hint of respect in his tone, but Ginny didn't dare mention that.

"Merry Christmas!" George cried out, gathering Ginny into a tight hug.

A few well placed jabs had her released in a matter of seconds, George groaning in pain.

Fred laughed in her mind, Tonks laughing uproariously at his expression.

"Oh, come on, Gin. I was just spreading the holiday spirit," George groaned.

"Yeah, a bit harsh there, Weasley. It's not like he had his wand on you," Draco muttered beside her.

"Yeah, what Malfoy said."

_Agreeing with a Malfoy, Georgie-boy_? Fred said in surprise.

_Must be a Christmas miracle_, Moody deadpanned.

_Very funny, Scrooge_.

"I was not willing to be one of your participants in whatever holiday scheme you've thought up this year around," Ginny said, carefully picking a small sticky circle off her robes that George had placed on her while hugging her. Moving quickly, she took the same circle off Draco that George had put on the hem of his trousers while moaning and groaning on the floor in pain.

"I thought I was sneakier than that," George said with a disappointed sigh. "Oh well, still managed to get three on ickle Ronnie-kins, so this'll be a fun night," he said, clapping his hands eagerly.

"Just what did you put on him?"

The curious question came from Draco rather than Ginny, and George grinned broadly, putting an arm around Draco's shoulders as he led him into the dining room, whispering conspiratorially.

_Oh, gods, he's going to give him ideas_, Tonks groaned.

_Draco wouldn't follow through on any of them; he doesn't have the time to create any of the products that George might tell him_, Remus said with a slight frown.

_I meant the other way around! Draco's going to give George ideas... Can you imagine what might be coming out of the shop this time next year_? Tonks asked.

_You're right, Nymphadora. Maybe you should keep an eye on them_, Moody muttered, ignoring Tonks' demand that he not call her by that name. Ginny stepped forward almost involuntarily, but continued to the dining room as if she'd meant to all along.

"Ah, there you are, Ginny dear. George and Draco here have been talking away like they're the best of friends. Isn't it nice?" Molly asked, smiling at her brightly. "It's nice of you to finally invite someone from work to the house, isn't it, Arthur?"

She nudged Arthur, who seemed a little queasy at the thought of a Malfoy being in the Burrow, and he coughed quickly, nodding.

"Yes, _nice_. That's what it is," Arthur muttered.

"I never had the chance to before, as you very well know, Mother. The rest of my partners all quit or transferred away soon after being paired with me," Ginny stated, shrugging.

"Yes, I know... I just don't see why you chose to be an Auror, dear. Why not a nice job elsewhere in the Ministry? Maybe one behind a desk, where you won't be in so much danger? I don't like seeing you all scarred and bruised, Ginny dear," Molly said, her eyes landing on a particularly black bruise that was on her arm.

Ginny was just glad that her mother couldn't see her ribs, knowing just what she'd say if the bruise covering almost all of her left ribcage were to be seen.

"I'm fine, Mother; it's just a bruise. I like my job, I am good at my job, and I have no desire to leave my job in order to work behind a desk, thank you very much."

A polite cough sounded beside them, and Draco stood up from where he was sitting beside George, giving Molly a charming smile.

"I must have forgotten my manners, Mrs. Weasley. I forgot to thank you when I saw you earlier," Draco said.

"Thank me? Whatever for, dear?" she asked, flustered at being thanked for something that she wasn't aware of.

"For raising your daughter to be such a fine and capable person. In the past year, she has saved my life numerous times over, and I know that if I had not been partnered with her, then I would surely have been killed months ago," Draco said, as easily as if he'd been discussing the weather.

There was a low chuckle in Ginny's head, a clicking sound, and she just _knew_ that Colin was taking photos of everyone's expressions. (Ginny was fairly sure that Colin's presence in her mind was the reason that she now had a photographic memory when she definitely hadn't had one before the war.)

"You saved Malfoy's life?!" Ron asked behind her.

Ginny turned to see him standing there, looking shocked and almost disgusted on hearing the news, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie in the hallway just outside of the dining room.

"Yes, I saved his life. He's saved mine too, so you could try to be a little more civil, Ron," she added coolly.

The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Everyone still seemed to be processing the fact that Ginny and Draco had saved each other's lives rather than killed each other for a whole year. A loud noise sounded, startling most of them, but Draco simply took a quill from his robes and twisted it to stop the noise.

"If you'll excuse me, I just need to borrow your fireplace for a moment," Draco said, leaving the dining room.

Ginny followed him without a word, the rest of her family staring after them. Draco threw the quill into the fireplace, and the Head Auror's head appeared in the flames.

"I apologise for calling you on Christmas Day like this, but you're needed right away," the Head Auror said. "_Finnegan's Emporium_ has been broken into. The owner, Seamus, says that he knows who did it, but refuses to talk to anyone other than you two. I told him you'd be there in fifteen minutes, and that was five minutes ago."

"Yes, sir. We'll leave right away," Ginny said with a nod.

The fireplace connection cut off, and Draco sighed heavily. "I was planning on stuffing my face with your mother's likely feast, and then trading insults with the Weasel King for the rest of the night. Now I'll never know how many mince pies it takes to make me sick!"

"You can find out later. Come on, let's go before Seamus somehow finds a way to explode all of the evidence," Ginny muttered, ignoring Draco's dramatics for the most part.

"Let me make the excuses, Weasley. I can handle your parents better than you can," Draco added, smirking slightly.

Well, from his earlier display, Ginny wasn't entirely sure that she could argue with him on that one. She gave a brief nod, following him back to the dining room.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley? I'm so sorry, but Ginevra and I have to make our excuses, as we've unfortunately been called into work. I offer my sincerest apologies, and I do hope that you'll put aside some food for our return."

"Oh, it's such a shame that you have to go, and on Christmas Eve too," Molly said, looking as disappointed as she sounded.

"It is a shame, Mrs. Weasley, but unfortunately, one that we cannot avoid. Ginevra and I were requested specifically, and we are bound by our duty to respond. I am sure you will understand that," Draco added with another charming smile.

"Of course; you must go if you have to. I hope to see you again soon, Draco," Molly said, smiling at him. "Ginny, you must being your partner back another time."

_Oh, look at that. Mother dearest has gone and fallen for Malfoy too! Must say, it was a bit quicker than you did. But not by much_, Fred added with a snicker.

"I will definitely come back, Mrs. Weasley. I look forward to knowing Ginevra more personally outside of the workplace," Draco said.

Ron started choking, his face turning red as he realised the connotations of Draco's words. Molly started fussing over him, conjuring water for him to drink. George was trying hard not to laugh, Percy's cheeks had reddened slightly, Bill was close to choking on his own laughter, Charlie was smacking Ron on the back, and Fleur was simply sitting there looking slightly confused. In all of the noise, and with the attention no longer on them, Ginny and Draco Disapparated to Finnegan's Emporium.

"You look forward to knowing me more personally?" Ginny muttered to Draco, glaring at him.

"Well, it's true. Just because the words also made your brother choke as an added bonus, it doesn't mean I didn't mean the words," Draco said, smirking.

"We've been partners for a whole year, Malfoy, what on earth possessed you to say something like that today of all days, and right in front of my family?"

"I thought you'd be less inclined to hex my arse into next week if there were witnesses," he said.

_True enough. You remember what you did to Zachary Smith when he attempted to ask you out a few months ago_? Fred pointed out.

_Oh, don't give me that. The bastard deserved it for propositioning her right in the middle of an Auror meeting_! Tonks muttered.

_I never said that he didn't deserve it, just that Malfoy's observation was correct... Huh, now _**_I'm_**_ agreeing with him. Really must be a Christmas miracle_, Fred said, frowning.

"Gin! Been waitin' on ye. Malfoy, good ter see ye again," Seamus said, holding out a hand to shake.

Draco gave him a nod and shook his hand in return.

"As ye can both see, me damn place got robbed. Son of a bitch got passed me wards," Seamus muttered, sounding intrigued as well as pissed off, leading them into his store. Some of the shelves were completely empty, others had been disrupted entirely, and a few of them still seemed to hold all of their items.

"What about that lot?" Draco asked, nodding to one of the full shelves.

"Those ones are me most 'spensive stock. Got 'em rigged with 'splosives. Not even the wanker that did this is mad enough ter try an' get through those."

"Who do you think did it?" Draco asked, Ginny moving to one of the shelves.

"Don't think, I know. Here, see for yerself. The bastard left me a note," Seamus said, passing the scrap of parchment to him.

"_Thanks, Irish_. That's it? Two words and you know exactly who's done all of this?" Draco asked, looking to the destruction surrounding them.

"'Course I do. Recognise his writin' anywhere," Seamus said with a nod.

Ginny stepped back from the shelves, took the note out of Draco's hand and read it for herself. He was right; only two words were on the scrap of parchment, and she was fairly sure that she recognised the writing too. A barrage of camera snapshots flipped through her mind, a few freezing and rearranging themselves to be placed next to each other. A series of twelve different snapshots over the years came into direct focus, all of them comparing and matching with the handwriting on the note in her hand.

_Wait a minute... Even I recognise that handwriting. Don't I?_ Tonks trailed off, frowning.

_Yes, that's definitely his writing_, Remus said, sighing and shaking his head. _I just can't believe he'd do this on Christmas Eve, of all nights_.

_This isn't the first time you've been called out over a lover's spat, and definitely not the first holiday either_, Moody muttered. _It's part of the job. Get over it or get out_.

"Luckily, I know who wrote this too," Ginny said, looking at Seamus sternly.

"You do?" Draco asked, sounding surprised at her admission.

"Ye do?" Seamus echoed, looking nervous now.

"Yes. Honestly, Seamus, if you're going to go to all of this trouble to fake a robbery, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't leave the stones necessary for the Glamours all over the damn store!" Ginny said.

She moved to one of the explosive-rigged shelves, grabbing a seemingly insignificant rock and throwing it at Seamus' head. Draco caught it before it hit him, even as the Glamour spell began to melt away now that one of the spell's components had been removed. Seeing that the store was completely full, Draco turned to Seamus with a glower.

"Next time, don't get your boyfriend to write the note," Ginny muttered, flicking her wand and binding Seamus' hands behind his back.

"Oh, come off it. Nev and I were jus' havin' a bit of a lark. It was meant ter make ye smile, not tie me up like a bloody turkey," Seamus said, struggling to try and get out of his binds.

"I'll take him to the Ministry, Weasley. Why don't you go around and find the rest of those stones?" Draco suggested, pulling Seamus up to a standing position, ignoring his cry of pain. "While you're at it, can you grab a couple of those multiplying rocks for me? They're really good for distracting guards," he said with a grin, Disapparating before Ginny could respond.

Sighing, Ginny scoured the rest of the store for the Glamour stones, picking up a few of the multiplying rocks for Draco, and a couple of the exploding Extendable Ears for herself. On a whim, she grabbed some of the exploding Spellotape as well, figuring that Seamus owed her far more than that. And if a few cans of canned explosions went missing, well that was Seamus' own fault as well. Along with the exploding mistletoe and boughs of holly.

_Oh, if you give the mistletoe to George, I'm sure he could do something brilliant with it_, Fred said, thinking of all of the possibilities of an already-enchanted mistletoe.

_Like what? Make it sing dirty little tunes_? Tonks sneered.

_Hey, you leave the Singing Socks alone! You wouldn't have even been able to put a Sock in someone's room, even if you were given it for free!_ Fred said, glaring.

_Both of you, _**_bequiet_**, Remus said, his tone making them actually listen and follow his instruction.

Ginny frowned on seeing the ink smudge on her thumb. The only thing she'd touched with ink had been the scrap of parchment. If the ink was still wet enough to smudge, then it meant that Neville had written the note mere seconds before they'd arrived. In fact, if it was as recent as that, he might not have had time to Apparate away.

She moved down the aisles of the store again, taking extra care to use Revealing charms in case Neville had cloaked himself. After searching the entire store, Ginny found that she was actually alone, and figured that Neville must have had time to Apparate after all.

A loud noise had Ginny turning around and hexing the intruder before she'd even really thought about it. Her aim was true, but her target was not the person she'd been expecting. Realising that she'd just hexed Draco, blood pouring from his chest, Ginny swore and ran over to him, already trying to think of numerous healing spells to fix this.

"You hexed me! You bloody hexed me!" Draco muttered, looking at the blood pouring from his chest in shock. "I thought we'd been over this, Weasley? I don't kill you, you don't kill me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Ginny replied, trying to concentrate to stop the flow of blood and reverse the hex she'd done.

Their third mission together, Ginny had become so irritated with Draco's blatant disregard for the rules that she'd turned on him while they were chasing down a rogue Death Eater, almost letting the man go just so she could hex Draco. They'd managed to capture him eventually, and afterwards, Draco had struck up a sort of truce between them, both of them shaking hands on the deal to at least be civil towards one another and not kill each other if they could help it. So far, it hadn't actually been too bad. Draco wasn't bad company once she got to know him, and he had a dry sense of humour that could make her smile. He was a sarcastic blighter though, and everyone fell prey to his muttered sarcasms, Ginny trying her hardest to keep a straight face. Sometimes she failed, but most of the time she didn't. Tonks laughed for her, while Moody made sure that her face wouldn't betray her emotions, Remus trying to calm his wife down, while Fred usually imitated Draco and set Tonks off further.

_Once the blood flow's stopped, you've got to heal the wound. You have to hurry; the spell to stop the bleeding is a temporary one and it'll start up again soon. Take his shirt off, quickly_.

The instructions were in Snape's voice; Ginny knew it was bad then, because Snape rarely talked, but for extreme circumstances. Pushing away her emotion and guilt, she tore open Draco's shirt and hurried to heal the wound. It was a sloppy attempt, and the skin was still red raw when she finished, so Ginny made herself calm down and try again. This time the spell worked, and the hole closed up completely, a circular scar the only evidence that she'd almost killed her partner. (If the Director found out about this, she could be suspended or under review. They'd grant her mother's wish, and put her behind a desk.)

"Are you all right, Draco?" Ginny asked, cleaning up the blood and doing a few spells to ensure that he hadn't lost too much blood.

"Could be better. Just got hexed, you know," Draco muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's get you out of here before you set an explosive off," Ginny said, helping him stand before Apparating away.

Draco had complained about chest pains, and somehow, Ginny found herself inviting him to her house so she could make sure he survived the night. He refused to go to St. Mungo's, muttering under his breath about crackpot doctors and a few imaginative places where they could stick their wands.

"I let him go," Draco said, a few hours, a bowl of soup and three glasses of eggnog later.

"Let who go?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"Finnegan. Wasn't going to make him sit in the Ministry holding cell overnight on Christmas. I'm not _that_ heartless, you know."

He didn't mention that he'd set the whole thing up, just so he could spend more time with Ginny without her trying to hex him for asking. Draco was fairly sure he'd told Finnegan to do it the day _after_ Christmas, but the Irishman must not have heard him properly.

"You mean you just didn't want to do the paperwork," Ginny replied with a slight grin.

"Oh, that's just an added bonus. Let him go home so he could have Christmas at home and shag his boyfriend silly. Well, that's what Finnegan told me he planned on doing, at least. Not that I had any interest in knowing that piece of information," Draco added, frowning.

"Neither did I; thanks for that."

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm just telling you 'cause I'm jealous of the lucky bastard. He gets to go home to someone - even if that someone is twisted enough to Glamour up his shop and write a note claiming that he'd stolen everything just because Finnegan wanted him to for whatever reason. I go home, I've got a white peacock that's shedding feathers all over the damn place, and that's it."

"You'd prefer my family? You saw them for about about an hour this afternoon, and you heard my mother going on about my career, didn't you? I have to go through that every single week of the year. It's like nothing I ever do is good enough for her, and even if I do get some praise from her, it'll be a backhanded compliment that's more like a slap in the face than anything else. Apparently, I'm still the one to blame for Potter running off with Granger a year after Hogwarts," Ginny muttered.

Draco snorted in disbelief. "Please, you're not to blame for that, his cock is."

_I told you he was thinking with his dick instead of his head_, Tonks said proudly.

"Charming," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at Tonks' words.

"Never said I was charming," Draco replied, smirking.

"Neither did I," she retorted, grinning slightly.

"How come I've never been to your place before?" Draco asked, looking around at her apartment.

It was almost bare, with hardly more than the necessities in each room. A couch, a table and chairs, a bed, a few bookshelves charmed to places along the walls, a dusty wireless in the corner. There were no bright colours, no photographs in sight, not even a rug on the floor.

"Going for the minimalist look or something, Weasley?"

"Or something," she replied, shrugging. "I don't spend much time here, so I don't see the need to fill it with things that I'm not going to use... As to why you've never been here before: I've never hexed you before."

"So you have to hex me in order for me to be invited to your apartment? That's a tough entry requirement," Draco commented, raising his eyebrow.

"You've never invited me to your place before," Ginny pointed out.

"Well, if your entry requirements are this tough, I'll have to think of something equally as difficult," Draco replied with a slight smirk. "Maybe something that's not so hard to do though; I'm not fond of hexing women just to get them into my home."

"Glad to know that," she replied, grinning wryly.

"Maybe a kiss would do it?" Draco suggested.

_Malfoy's _**_flirting_**_ with you, Gin... What on earth did you put in his eggnog_? Fred asked.

_He doesn't seem to be intoxicated or under the influence of a spell_, Mad Eye pointed out, his eye swivelling about in his head.

_Oh, please, don't tell me you two have missed all of the flirting in the past year_? Tonks asked in disbelief. When they didn't answer, she groaned at the men's ability to miss what was right there in front of their faces, and called on Colin to bring up the montage of snapshots.

_Draco's hand lingering on her arm, the grin he only seemed to have for her, the sarcastic comments that were offered to no one else, his protectiveness of her, his defence of her to the Director, the small compliments he gave her even if she looked like she'd been through hell and back, his willingness to go to hell and back with her, the lingering glances that he sent her way, the inquiries about her family even though she knew he didn't like them, the way that he'd absolutely charmed her mother even though he didn't have to, and how he'd been the only one to successfully hunt down Potter and Granger's location and haul them back to the Ministry just so she could face them herself_.

_How had she never noticed all of that before_?

_You weren't looking for it, so of course you didn't see it_, Tonks said, shrugging. _The guys are different, they should have seen it all from our vantage point up here_, she muttered, shaking her head at Fred and Moody again.

The internal conversation didn't take longer than a few seconds, and Ginny blinked a few times at Draco's suggestion. He didn't seem too enthused by her reaction, but before Draco could leave, Ginny leant forward and kissed him. Draco wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

_Aww, look at that. You finally get to snog Malfoy_, Fred said, snickering.

_Would you be quiet? I want to watch this_, Tonks muttered.

_I really don't think that's appropriate_, Remus replied, not looking overly pleased.

Moody just made a noise, turned on his heel and left. Colin followed him, a quick snapshot taken for proof.

_Guys? You can shut up and go now_, Ginny said. One by one the voices faded until she was almost alone in her head. Draco shifted slightly, and she grinned against his lips, feeling as though they were the only two people in the world.

_Christmas miracles really do come true_! Fred said, laughing.

Tonks reappeared, rolling her eyes as grabbed Fred by the back of his shirt and pulled him away, finally leaving Ginny and Draco to celebrate Christmas together.

...

End of present.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


	3. For Katherine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

...

For Katherine

Category: Romance

Ship: Ginny/Draco

Request: smut

Anything else needed: a jealous Harry and D/G rubbing in the trio's faces.

...

Ginny laughed, a pair of lips pressing against her neck. One hand held her shoulder, and she gasped in delight as a second hand moved down to the hem of her shirt, working to slip beneath her shirt.

"Would you stop it already? Your brother's going to have a heart attack if he sees you on display like a tart, Ginny," Hermione hissed, glancing down to where Ron was getting their drinks at the bar, flirting with Rosmerta as he always did.

The hand that was caressing her stomach stilled immediately, and Ginny pulled away from Draco's lips with a sigh. Draco moved so his arm was wrapped around her waist, glaring at Hermione across the booth.

"I'm not a tart," Ginny said, glowering. "I'm having fun, which you obviously have never had before in your life. Besides, Potter wasn't complaining, were you?" she asked, smiling at Harry knowingly.

Harry's cheeks reddened and he shook his head minutely. Hermione made a sound of betrayal and frustration, leaving to help Ron with the drinks and hopefully pull him away from Rosmerta.

"In fact, I think you were enjoying the sight just a bit too much, weren't you, Potter?" Ginny sneered at him.

"No. I wasn't. I just... I mean, you... He was..."

"Spit it out, Potter. We don't have all day to wait for you," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes. "In fact, I have _much_ better things to do with my day," he said, smirking as his hand slid down Ginny's shoulder to caress her arm, his fingertips brushing against her breast.

The action seemed to finally get Harry's brain working, and he glared at the couple across from him. "Stop doing that!"

"I thought you were enjoying the show earlier?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"He shouldn't be doing that to you! Especially in public," Harry hissed, looking to where Ron and Hermione were standing, the latter finally able to drag the former away from the bar.

"B-but, Harry," Ginny said, her eyes wide, "You did worse to me in public when **we** were dating. Don't you remember what you did to me under the table at Madam Puddifoot's?"

Harry's entire face went red, and he stammered out something that no one could hope to understand. Draco simply tightened his hold on Ginny, his wand slipping into his free hand, planning on hexing Potter within an inch of his life. Ginny put her hand on his, stilling him for the moment.

"Mind you, you'd think if you **were** going to do that, you'd at least make sure your partner came. It was terribly frustrating, and you were sloppy to boot. You seemed awfully happy with yourself though," Ginny mused, smirking at the sight of _Harry bloody Potter_ looking redder than her brother ever had.

"You poor thing. It must have _traumatised_ you," Draco murmured, his hand still caressing her. He smirked over at Harry, his hand sliding further down in a slow and very obvious way, making sure he knew exactly what he was about to do.

Draco chuckled at the strangled sound Harry emitted, close to bursting with laughter as Ginny gyrated her hips and Harry looked about ready to explode.

"Who knew it'd be _this_ easy to kill the Chosen One?" he sneered. "If I'd known, I would have done this years ago."

"If you'd known what?" Hermione asked, not-so-gently guiding Ron into the booth seat and sitting next to him so he wouldn't be able to get out again.

"I was just saying that if I'd known that I'd have this much fun with all of you, I would have asked Ginevra out far sooner," Draco said smoothly.

"_Fun_?" Ron echoed, choking and spluttering on his drink.

"Well, _I'm_ having fun. I'm sorry if you're not," Ginny said, eyes wide as she blinked at her brother innocently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, trying to determine just why Harry was blushing up to his roots, and finally seemed to notice that Draco's hand was inconspicuously nowhere in sight. Ginny smirked at her when Hermione's mouth shaped a perfect 'o' and made a show of leaning forward to take ahold of her drink. Her eyes closed in a look of pure bliss as she sipped at the drink, and Draco was looking as though he was the cat who got the cream. Ginny met her gaze and smirked, leaning against Draco as he moved to kiss her neck.

"'Mione, let me out. I'm going to be sick if he keeps kissing _my sister_," Ron groaned.

Ginny grinned brightly and moved her head so she was kissing Draco properly. Ron made another sickened noise and hit his head on the table, mumbling something about kissing ugly ferrets under his breath. Hermione was just glad that he hadn't realised what Draco was doing to Ginny under the table. Harry looked as though he was on the verge of jumping across the booth, whether to throttle the Slytherin or join in, Hermione wasn't entirely sure. Draco caught her attention, and she stared at him with widening eyes as he finally moved his hand out from under the table (_under Ginny's skirt, more likely_) only to lick his fingers. She made some sort of sound that she couldn't hope to translate into words, and left the booth quickly, her face burning.

Draco snickered and started kissing Ginny again. Ron, who had looked up at Hermione's sudden departure, went an interesting shade of green when he saw what they were doing, and ran after his girlfriend. Harry left soon after, his wand clutched in his hand tightly and looking as though he wanted to drag Ginny away with him. When they were _finally_ alone, Ginny stopped kissing Draco, peals of laughter bursting from her.

"Oh, that was the most fun I've had with them in years. We should have done this ages ago," she said, laughing still.

Draco kissed her, cutting off her laughter, and Ginny sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him in return.

"Excuse me? Ron said you'd pay for the drinks," Rosmerta said, holding out the bill to Draco when she had his attention.

"I'm sure he did," Draco muttered, looking at the bill. "Oh well, three Sickles is worth the fun I had," he said, smirking and giving the silver coins to Rosmerta.

"See, I told you you'd have fun!" Ginny said, grinning as she kissed him briefly. "Wait until New Year's Eve. We can shag in places where those lot are sure to find us. We might even be able to put Ron in St. Mungo's before the year's out!"

Draco chuckled against her neck, pulling her closer to his body. He grimaced when someone started singing _Jingle Bells_ loudly, and Ginny laughed at his expression, taking his hand and Apparating to their home.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," she murmured against his lips, working on ridding him of his robes as quickly as possible.

"Bah, hambug. It'll be merrier when you're naked," he muttered, bunching her skirt around her hips.

"Same goes for you," Ginny said with a wicked grin, unbuttoning his trousers.

He smirked at her gasp when his pants were off and his throbbing cock was freed from its confines, grabbing Ginny by the hips and putting her on the staircase railing. She pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt, her legs wrapping around his waist. A quick adjustment had Draco sliding inside of her, her pussy still wet from his earlier ministrations.

"Fuck, Gin," he groaned as she tightened her legs around his waist, holding him as close as she possibly could.

Ginny just grinned at him, gyrating her hips. He swore again, and started to thrust in retaliation, smirking to himself when she let out a breathy moan. As wired as she was from his teasing earlier, it didn't take much for Ginny to reach orgasm, her body clenching around him tightly. Draco kissed and bit at her neck, her fingers fisting in his hair, and continued to thrust into her, driving himself deeper as she screamed his name.

Ginny would have sworn that she _heard_ Draco's self-satisfied smirk, even through her orgasm haze. Growling softly, she moved so that their bodies were pressed against one another, her breasts swelling against his chest. Draco's breath caught in his throat at the action, and now it was her turn to smirk in satisfaction. She clenched around him, making his thrusts turn to longer and deeper strokes that completely contrasted with the fast speed he wanted.

"Gin, you're making it very hard to fuck you right now," Draco growled in her ear, biting at her lobe.

She laughed, teasing him with the sound, clenched around him once more and then let go so she slid down even further, clenching for a final time, his cock hard and pulsing inside of her. Draco growled and groaned again, his fingers digging into her hips as he picked her up, moved them both so that she was pressed up against the stair wall. Then he proceeded to fuck her even harder than before. Ginny was screaming her fifth orgasm by the time Draco came inside of her, his vision slowly returning to normal, the primitive need to _fuck_ and _take_ and _have_ overwhelming everything else. Leaning against his body, exhausted from trying to keep up with her eager lover, Ginny flicked her tongue along his salty shoulder. She grinned to herself when he shivered against her at the action.

"Best damned Christmas ever."

"Hmm," Ginny said, as if thinking over it. "Definitely," she said, grinning when he kissed her again.

He lifted her up over his shoulder, carrying her to their room for another Christmas present. Staring at Draco's fine arse, Ginny laughed, Draco spanking her playfully.

"_Definitely_ the best Christmas ever!" Ginny said, laughing again.

...

End of present.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


	4. For Danielle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

...

For Danielle

Category: Romance

Ship: Ginny/Blaise

Request: There is just not enough of just them

Anything else needed: Maybe some cuteness/fluff

...

Blaise wasn't entirely sure how his girlfriend had conned him into this. She was a Gryffindor and meant to be courageous, not sneaky like his Slytherin self. Obviously, the Sorting Hat must have had leave of it's senses when it placed his girlfriend in Gryffindor.

"Would you stop pulling faces and help me already?" Ginny called.

He looked over to see her in a tangle of Christmas lights and tinsel, and grinned at the sight.

"You can _definitely_ stop smiling now, you prat."

"Oh, but you look so lovely, Ginevra, imitating the Christmas tree as you are. In fact, I don't think I've seen you look quite so ... helpless before. You're completely at my mercy. Must be my very own Christmas miracle," Blaise said with a smirk, stepping forward to try and untangle his girlfriend from her mess.

"Very funny, Blaise," she drawled sarcastically. "You don't believe in Christmas miracles, anyway," Ginny muttered, struggling to get out of the horrid tinsel.

"Just because I don't believe in them, it doesn't mean you can't be mine," he said, smirking at her.

"You're the sweetest, most absolute prat, you know that? Stop smirking at me and help me get out of this stuff. If I could move my damn arm, I'd rip the things up with my wand myself," Ginny said, glaring at her forgone wand sitting by the tinsel box.

"Just how did you manage to tie yourself up in the lights, anyway? Weren't they meant to go on the Christmas tree?" he asked, struggling to undo some of the knots in the lights.

If he used his wand, then the lights might explode, and Blaise had no desire to spend Christmas Eve in St. Mungo's because of a few damn Christmas lights.

"Hardy-har-ha... I untangled them and put them on my shoulder, then things just got out of hand, I guess. Although I swear I wasn't even _near_ the tinsel," Ginny muttered, glaring down at the offending glittery length that was still wrapped around her.

"You realise that this is an automatically wrapping tinsel, love? It's got a Sticking Charm on it that lasts until the day after Christmas," Blaise said, finally freeing her of the lights, but the tinsel was still stuck.

"Why isn't there some kind of warning on the box then?" Ginny demanded, carefully jumping over to where the tinsel box was lying.

A large red and yellow warning featured on the other side of the box, and the damn thing even _flashed_, making it very obvious that she just hadn't read the thing. Blaise held back a snicker, knowing that when Ginny got ahold of her wand, he'd pay for his betrayal.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. Blaise, you've _got_ to get me out of this tinsel. Just blast the thing off or something."

"And have you spend Christmas Eve in St. Mungo's with burns? Not likely, love. I'll be dead before Christmas day dawns... Besides, it's a Sticking Charm, love. The most I could do is get you out of your clothes and hope it sticks to them," Blaise offered. "It'd be no trouble at all," he added, smirking at her.

"You have such a twisted and sick mind. You're lucky I love you," she muttered, shaking her head at him. "Fine, try that then. _But_!" she added when he raised his wand. "But Apparate us up to the bedroom first. I don't want someone to walk in unexpectedly and see me in my underwear."

Blaise would have protested - no one was due for another hour yet - but the idea took hold, and he immediately loathed the idea of someone seeing Ginny. She'd be embarrassed by her lack of attire, and the person that walked in would obviously stare at her - whether in lust or shock, it didn't matter - and Blaise would _have_ to hurt them.

Nodding, he took Ginny's hand and Apparated them upstairs to their bedroom. The door shut behind them firmly, Blaise flicked his wand for the lights to turn on. She really did look helpless, all tied up in tinsel and scared that she'd be stuck that way for the rest of the day, and Blaise decided that if he wasn't the cause of her helplessness (they'd spent a very long and delicious night experimenting with ties and cuffs), then he hated the look on her. A flick of his wand and one incantation later, Ginny's clothes disappeared from her body, appearing in a bundle beside her. Thankfully, the tinsel vanished along with them as well, but the clothes were ruined until tomorrow morning when the spell faded.

"Oh, thank the gods for that. Thank you too, Blaise," Ginny said, smiling at him.

Her grateful smile turned to a smirk when she saw his expression on seeing exactly what she'd been wearing under her clothes. Or rather, what she hadn't been wearing. Walking over to him, Ginny pressed a kiss to his lips, watching as his eyes darkened. He kissed her in return, backing her up against the wall so he could lift her up, one of her legs wrapping around him easily.

There was a loud sound from the foyer that signified that someone had Apparated into Zabini Manor. A second noise followed it a heartbeat later, and they both heard Fred and George calling out, demanding attention from their host and hostess for the evening.

"They're not meant to be here for another hour, Ginevra," Blaise muttered against her skin.

"I know, but that's not going to stop them from staying here and being as loud as possible. Come on, Blaise, let me get dressed, and we'll go make them finish decorating the tree," Ginny said, grinning at him.

He chuckled at her idea, moving back reluctantly. "Fine, but we're keeping the tinsel away from them. I have no desire to see either of your brothers in their boxers."

Ginny laughed, kissing him briefly, and then went to the wardrobe to find a robe, shirt and pants that weren't covered in tinsel. Blaise looked after her, his hand slipping into his robe pocket to ensure that the small wrapped box - just big enough to hold one ring, his heart, and a very big question - was still there and safe. If Ginny said yes, then Blaise might even reconsider the possibility of Christmas miracles.

...

End of present.

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


	5. For AirmidM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

...

For AirmidM

Ship: Draco/Ginny/Blaise

Request: DBG have little ones- either early wake up call from the kids OR xmas/yule eve the parents have some quality time after kids are in bed...OR a combo of both. Bonus points for an 'As you wish'

Anything else needed: Don't kill any of the three of them, you can have the Trio dead in creative ways. DBG can be evil or not.

...

"Come on, sweetie. Time to get to bed now," Ginny called, trying unsuccessfully to get her son down from the ceiling.

He shook his head, rather adamantly for a seven year old, and kicked off the wall to fly down the hall.

"Corvus Scorpius Malfoy! If you don't get your butt in bed in the next ten seconds, you are not getting your Christmas presents!" Ginny yelled, finally fed up with her overeager son.

A loud peal of laughter came from down the hallway, a sister's laugh at her brother's misfortune.

"Don't you start, Cassiopeia! Both of you, in bed _this instant_!" Ginny yelled.

"But Mum!" Corvus whined, still up on the roof.

"Hey, we're home!"

"Oh, for the gods' sakes," Ginny groaned, quite ready to smack her head against the nearest wall.

"Corvus, look at you fly that thing! How fast can you fly around the house?"

"Don't encourage him!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin, love, where are you?"

"Mummy's upset with us because Corvus wouldn't go to bed and he's been flying up to the ceiling all day, and I laughed when she yelled," Cassie said, sounding teary.

"Oh, really? Corvus, come down from there right now!"

"You shouldn't have laughed at Mummy and Corvus, Cassie. You know how upsetting it can be when someone doesn't listen to you."

"I-I'm sorry," Cassie said, bursting into tears.

Ginny groaned, feeling like shit for making her daughter cry, and slid down onto the nearest seat.

"Come on, Cassie, no more crying. Let's go find your mummy and everyone can get to bed. If we go to sleep now, then Christmas will come all that quicker."

"He's right you know, Cassie sweetie. Come on, Corvus. Down you come."

"But Dad!"

"No _but Dad_ me. If you don't come down, then you don't get any presents in the morning."

Ginny couldn't bring herself to stand and meet them, or even to call out, knowing that sooner or later, her family would find her. It only took a few minutes, Corvus and Cassie walking up the hallway, hand in hand with their fathers. Blaise and Draco looked concerned on seeing her, nudging their children to go ahead of them. Corvus and Cassie ran forward quickly, hugging her tightly. Cassie's face was wet with tears and Corvus was whispering an apology, sounding close to tears himself.

"I'm so sorry, Mummy. I didn't mean to be bad, I was just so excited. I'm sorry, so, so sorry," he sobbed.

"It's all right, sweetie. Come on, let's get you both to bed, and you'll be good in the morning, won't you?"

Corvus nodded quickly, swiping at his tears.

"Good. Now, give me your broomstick. You were bad today, even after I asked you to come down from the ceiling, so you're not allowed to ride your broomstick for the rest of the week," Ginny said sternly.

Corvus pouted, looking ready to cry again. He looked up to Draco, then to Blaise, but neither of them disagreed with Ginny's verdict, and with another sob, Corvus held out his small broom to her. She took it from him, then took his hand and led her son down to his bedroom. Cassie's bedroom was directly across from Corvus', and with their fathers home, it didn't take long for the two children to be settled into bed, sleep overcoming them shortly afterwards.

"You couldn't have come home at a better time. They were driving me utterly insane today. I swear, my mother just pumps pure sugar straight into their bloodstreams," Ginny groaned, letting her husbands lead her to their bedroom.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She still has trouble adjusting to the fact that we married you. In fact, if it weren't for the kids, she'd probably still be trying to destroy our relationship," Draco muttered.

"Hmm, probably," Ginny agreed, knowing her mother's determination far too well, and far too tired to argue Draco on it.

"They'll sleep it off tonight, and I'm sure they'll both be calmer in the morning," Blaise murmured.

"I hope so. It was a sort of hell this afternoon," Ginny muttered.

"Well, let's see if we can change the rest of the night then, shall we?" Draco asked, smirking at her as he closed the door behind them.

Blaise started to kiss her, his lips warm against hers.

"I don't know if I can do this tonight, loves. I'm exhausted," she muttered.

"You know what'll get you in the mood?" Draco murmured, smirking against her neck.

"I'm not sure anything could, love. The kids really wore me out today," Ginny sighed.

"Just wait until we've finished talking," Blaise said, grinning at her. "It was about ten years ago, almost to the day, and we were going to the _Leaky Cauldron_ to celebrate our anniversary and Christmas."

"Oh, come on, I've heard this story a hundred times," Ginny muttered.

"Now you're going to hear it for the hundred and first time. No complaining. Come on, into bed with you," Draco said, smirking as he lifted her up onto his shoulder.

Ginny laughed as he dropped her onto the bed, Draco and Blaise both moving onto the mattress to undress her. Draco's hands worked quickly on her shirt, Blaise taking off her pants as Draco lifted her to remove her shirt.

"What about the rest of the story?" she asked, laughing as they trailed their hands along her body.

"All right then, no need for such impatience," Blaise murmured, pressing a few light kisses to her abdomen and making her laugh again.

"Anyway, we went to the _Leaky Cauldron_ to celebrate, and then who should turn up but the Golden Trio? Of course, there was the usual outrage, yelling, and arguments, and it was getting far too noticeable right there in a very crowded pub. There were children starting to cry, and it was really quite embarrassing," Draco said, smirking as he stroked his fingertips along her ribs.

Blaise's fingers were stroking against her underwear, and she raised her hips, trying to feel more of him against her.

"Blaise, stop teasing already. Draco, please," she moaned.

"Mm-hmm," Draco murmured, his tongue flicking against her bra, her nipple hardening beneath his ministrations.

Blaise pressed another kiss to her, one on each of her thighs, before continuing with the story. "So we were asked to leave the _Leaky Cauldron_, what with all of the noise and death threats that were being bandied about. We, of course, were completely innocent in all of this," he said, ignoring Ginny's scoff of disbelief.

Draco, who's mouth was currently full, mumbled something against her breast, his breath hot against her sensitive skin. Grinning at her gasp, Blaise flicked his tongue against the side of her knee, continuing with the story again.

"So, asked as we were, we left the _Leaky Cauldron_. We might have goaded the Trio a bit, but they'd ruined our night with their bigotry, it was within our rights."

Draco muttered something, probably in agreement, the hum of his words vibrating around her.

"Fuck, Draco!" she groaned, holding him against her.

"Time to swap now, you greedy bastard," Blaise muttered, tugging on Draco's hair.

A swirl of his tongue against her nipple, and Ginny moaned again, not caring _who_ did _what_ so long as they kept going.

"As you wish," Draco murmured, smirking at Blaise and kissing him heatedly.

"Bastard," he muttered as they pulled away, albeit fondly. "Come on, our lady awaits," Blaise said, grinning.

Draco nodded, his fingers working quickly to remove her underwear. Blaise moved behind Ginny, positioning her body so that she was resting flush up against him. Draco smirked, sliding his hard cock into her with a groan. Ginny moved her legs so they were on either side of Draco's body, Blaise stroking the back of her thighs softly.

"Pretty sure this is how we conceived Corvus," Ginny said, laughing. "All right, you two. Finish your story already."

Draco started a slow rhythm, Blaise pressing a kiss just behind her ear before continuing.

"We goaded them a little, as was our right, and they became somewhat ... irate, and the bushy haired one and the scarred one had to hold back the red one, as if they thought they could control him. Of course, while all of that was happening, Draco and I left, not wanting to spend any more of our night with them than we had to. Apparently, the Golden Trio didn't like that we'd left right in the middle of their show, and followed us."

"Used a spell that wasn't Light, too," Draco muttered, capturing her lips in a kiss as he continued to slide in and out of her easily.

"They followed us into the Manor, trespassing on private property, but since when do the Golden fucking Trio abide by someone else's rules?"

Draco growled under his breath, his movements becoming faster. Ginny moved her body so that he thrust deeper into her with each movement, her body feeling as though it were aflame, and they two were the reason and the cure.

"We informed them that they were trespassing, and annoyed as we were, we didn't do it in the nicest way. Not that you could blame us. They'd completely ruined our night and illegally followed us onto our private property, just because _they_ were upset," Blaise muttered, his hands moving to caress and stroke her breasts. "Mothers and coitus might have been mentioned..."

Draco tried not to laugh too much at the glossed over insult. Incensed as he'd been that night, calling them motherfuckers had been one of the _kinder_ insults he'd thrown at them.

"They drew their wands then, insulted enough to hex us because of a few words, and tried to harm us. Of course, they were stupid enough to do so on Malfoy property, and as uninvited guests, their own spells turned on themselves threefold, killing them instantly. The Manor is protected against that sort of thing, in order to save the lives of Malfoy's long dead from assassination attempts in the middle of the night. Not that I wasn't grateful for their paranoia."

"I'll say," Draco said, smirking. "He dropped to his knees and sucked me off right there and then in gratitude."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Blaise said, kissing him gently.

Draco made a noise of amusement in return, his fingers starting to dig into Ginny's hips as he thrust harder and faster into her.

"Of course, as we were planning on having a date with you, you were inside of the Manor at that time, and had witnessed everything. You came outside in the middle of the sleet and freezing cold snow, yelling at us, even though you loved the sight of me sucking Draco off in the front garden for the whole world to see," Blaise said, smirking as he lifted his hips, his hard cock nestled against her.

Ginny rolled her hips slightly, both men groaning in response. Draco started to move faster still, and Ginny leant her head against Blaise's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waistto hold her firmly. Their tale seemingly finished, Blaise began to kiss her neck and stroke her breasts, his tongue flicking out to taste her. Ginny moaned something, stars beginning to cloud her vision. Her orgasm began to build up, taking her higher than ever before, the feel of their hands and tongues and lips on her making Ginny fall, her orgasm consuming her entirely, their names screaming from her lips.

She must have blacked out, because when she opened her eyes again, Draco was starting to pull out of her, Blaise moving aside and laying her down on the mattress gently. Exhausted from her day, from her orgasm, and her overactive children, Ginny was asleep in a matter of seconds. Blaise and Draco curled up around her, all three of them in various states of undress.

...

"Mummy! Daddy! Papa!"

"If it's not at least seven in the morning, I say we pretend that we haven't heard them," Ginny muttered, Cassie's loud and excited yell waking her up instantly.

"Shh, we have to be good, remember?" Corvus reminded his sister.

"Oh, gods... My son's going to be a Gryffindor, I know it," Draco groaned, rolling over and burying his head into his pillow.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Ginny asked sternly, a smile tugging at her lips at the age-old argument nonetheless.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Blaise said quickly. "Come on, let's get up before they break the door down in excitement."

"You need to get dressed first," Ginny said, realising that she was naked herself. "And find my underwear while you're at it."

There was another knock at the door, this one a little quieter, both Cassie and Corvus calling out for their parents again.

"Go downstairs to the Christmas tree and count to a hundred. We'll be down there by the time you finish," Draco called.

There was a brief yell of excitement, tiny feet running along the hallway to get downstairs as soon as possible.

"One Andromeda, two Andromeda, three Andromeda, four Andromeda," Ginny counted along to herself, finally finding her bra and pulling it on.

Draco threw a shirt in her direction, Ginny catching it before it flew over the bed entirely. She grinned at the sight of Blaise distracting Draco, light kisses pressing against his spine. _Twenty Andromeda_.

"Come on, we've got to get downstairs before the kids start opening presents without us," Ginny said, completely dressed now and moving to break up her husbands' wicked display.

"Why would that be a bad thing? They could spend hours downstairs with the wrapping paper and boxes, and we could spend hours upstairs unwrapping you," Blaise murmured, kissing her neck.

"Because I don't particularly want the kids to see the lingerie I know you two bought me. And I don't want them to read the notes that I put with your silk ties," Ginny commented, smirking when they both started to smile at her, wicked little smiles that held nothing but promise. "Come on, shirt on, Glamours up, and let's go," she said, smacking Blaise's butt playfully as she left their bedroom.

"_Silk ties_. Fucking hell, love, if that note says what I think it does, then a Glamour's not going to be enough," Draco called.

She just laughed and continued downstairs. Blaise and Draco hurried after her, whispering to each other and performing stronger Glamours when they reached the landing.

Ginny grinned at the sight of her children, Christmas hats already on. Corvus had his Papa's black hair and Daddy's silver eyes, and had her stubborn and willful temperament; as shown by his display the night before on the broom, his stubbornness was something that even matched Ginny's. Cassiopeia had Ginny's red hair, her Papa's blue eyes, and her Daddy's pale complexion. Not to mention their sly nature as well. Even when she was born, Cassie looked as though she was determining just who would be a pushover so she could get exactly what she wanted.

"Ninety-nine Andromeda, one hundred Andromeda!" the two children finished together, eyes bright at the stack of presents under the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Mummy!" Cassie called, running over to hug her tightly.

Ginny returned the sentiment, hugging her daughter in return. Corvus looked torn, not wanting to leave the presents, but wanting to hug his mother too. Ginny lifted Cassie up - soon she'd be too big for her to lift - and carried her back over to the Christmas tree. Corvus looked relieved, hugging Ginny as she sat next to him, setting Cassie down on the other side of her.

"Merry Christmas, Mummy," Corvus said, hugging her.

"Merry Christmas, Corvus," Ginny replied, kissing the top of his head gently.

"Daddy, Papa! We counted to a hundred!" Cassie called loudly, wanting to open her presents sooner rather than later.

Draco and Blaise stepped into the living room together, arms wrapped around the other's waist, their lips swollen. Ginny raised her eyebrow at their dishevelled appearances, but they just smirked at her in return, not ashamed in the slightest.

"Merry Christmas," Draco said, hugging Cassie to him.

Blaise moved away from his husband so that he was sitting beside Corvus, and hugged him too, whispering the sentiment to him as well. Cassie left Draco to launch herself at Blaise, and Draco followed her, picking Corvus up - ignoring his surprised laugh or yelp - and hugging him too.

"Now, who wants to open their presents first?" Draco asked, Corvus hanging from him upside down and giggling wildly.

"Me! I do!" Corvus cried out, struggling to reach one of his presents while upside down.

"Little monkeys don't get presents," he replied, chuckling when Corvus managed to grab one of the presents anyway, and set him down carefully.

Ginny smirked and handed her husbands their presents. Draco's cheeks actually went red as he read her note, and he had to turn away and think very damn hard of his mother-in-law, knowing that a Glamour would be useless.

"Merry Christmas, love," Draco murmured, pulling Ginny up to stand so he could hug and kiss her. Blaise joined them a second later, whispering very quietly about what he planned on doing with the silk ties when they were alone later.

Oblivious and innocent to their conversation, their children continued to open their Christmas presents. Later, a few select members from the Weasley family would come for lunch - some still hadn't forgiven them for what had happened to the Golden Trio, even though the Wizengamot declared them innocent (that hadn't stopped them from sending Draco and Blaise to Azkaban as they waited for their trial, almost six months after the event), but the ones that had forgiven them were the only ones that mattered - and there would be a mess of food, children, presents, and wrapping paper everywhere. It would be complete and utter chaos, and with her family, her husbands, and her children by her side, Ginny wouldn't have it any other way.

"Merry Christmas, loves."

...

End of present.

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it!


	6. For The Darkness Befalls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

...

For The Darkness Befalls

Ship: Draco/Ginny

Request: An argument over celebrating their first Christmas together. A chocolate cake.

Anything else needed: Anything you deem awesome. Angst wouldn't be amiss, but a fluff piece is welcome.

...

"You realise that you're meant to eat the cake, not wear it?" Ginny asked from the kitchen doorway, surveying her boyfriend and the mess he'd created with a raised eyebrow.

Draco really wish he hadn't taught her how to do the whole raised eyebrow thing.

"I'm aware of that, and if the cake was already made, cooked, and served on a plate, then I would be eating it. But you're attempting to make me bake the damn thing, so of course there's going to be a mess," he muttered.

"It's not the first time I've coerced you into cooking something, Draco, and you were usually fine with it before now. What's wrong?" Ginny asked, frowning at him in concern.

"Nothing is wrong, Weasley," Draco replied, turning his attention back to the stupid cookbook, the stupid bowl, the stupid ingredients, and stupid mess that had gotten gods damned _everywhere_.

Ginny frowned deeper, not believing her boyfriend in the slightest. He'd wanted to cook the cake himself only yesterday morning, yet today he was acting as if the world was ending because of a stupid damn chocolate cake.

"Can I help?" she offered, already grabbing an apron and moving to the other side of the bench before he could answer.

"Fine. If you think you can salvage this crap, be my guest," Draco muttered, shoving the bowl towards her and leaving the kitchen entirely.

Seeing the sugar still sitting on the counter, Ginny realised that he'd missed a step, and mixed it in, hoping she could salvage the cake in time to work out just what was wrong with her boyfriend. Fifteen minutes later, with a little bit of magic to help, Ginny put the cake in the oven to cook, took off her apron, and went upstairs. Now that she'd finished with the cake, Ginny was starting to get very damn pissed off at her boyfriend's attitude. It was their first Christmas together, and she'd wanted it to be a pleasant one, or at least _civil_.

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy, if you don't get your arse down here in the next ten seconds, I'm going to change my mind and invite the Potter's over for Christmas lunch!" Ginny threatened.

She didn't even have to start counting before Draco appeared in front of her, glowering.

"You promised you wouldn't invite them," he growled.

"You promised you'd act civilised. I didn't think that you'd have to _pretend_ to be civilised when you're with me though!" she retorted, glaring at him.

"I wasn't pretending to be civilised!"

"No, you definitely weren't! You were being a right arse! If you didn't want to bake the cake, then you could have just said so! You're the one who wanted the damn cake for Christmas, anyway!"

"It wasn't about the cake, damn it!"

"Then what **was** it about?"

"Your family... Your Christmas celebrations," Draco replied, his hands clenched by his side as he forced the words out between gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with it? We've had plenty of dinners and lunches with my family before, and you've never acted like an arse! Besides, as an added bonus, Ron isn't even going to be at this one to annoy you, since he's spending it with Harry and Hermione."

Draco sighed, his hands clenching tighter still, his short nails digging into his palms. "You're having your family over for Christmas, and you're celebrating everything as exorbitantly as usual... I don't have anyone to invite, let alone celebrate with."

Ginny went silent for a moment, realising that this would be Draco's first Christmas without either of his parents. His father had died soon after the war's end, and his mother had died earlier in the year, right around Lucius' deathday.

"You've got me," she said, stepping forward and pressing a light kiss to his lips. "You'll always have me, okay?"

He nodded briefly, feeling like an arse after everything he'd done. (_He'd _**_sulked_**_, for the gods' sakes. Lucius was probably rolling in his grave in shame_.)

"Next time, talk to me about it, don't be an arse," Ginny added, her stern expression requiring nothing more than a nod of agreement.

A few loud Apparation noises sounded, the Weasley's arriving in full force. From there, hours seemed to fly past. Greetings were given, mistletoe chasing the lovers around the living room, and George laughing hysterically at the expression on Draco's face as the mistletoe tried to trap him under the doorway with Percy. Bill and Fleur, still in honeymoon phase (and there was a full moon nearing), left the lounge room, only to be escorted back inside by a house elf with a traumatised expression. Arthur tried to converse with Draco about Muggles and their machinery, and Molly talked about next year's Christmas present, a forest green jumper that would match his complexion, and she had the _perfect_ knitting pattern that would suit no one else _but_ him. Through it all, Ginny stayed with Draco, her hand moving to his, fingers trailing gentle circles along his palm when it all seemed to be too much. _There was far too much noise, too much colour, and absolutely, definitely too much in the way of celebrations_.

Dinner passed without event - _yet even then, the Weasley's were still exceptionally **loud!** How much noise can someone make while eating_?! - and when dessert arrived, Draco was surprised to see his chocolate cake being served.

Ginny grinned at her mother's praise, stating how Draco had baked it himself, her hand slipping into his once more. Sitting there, surrounded by a family, sitting with his girlfriend by his side, and his stomach full of delicious food, Draco wondered if someone had heard his wish for a Christmas just like _this_.

...

End of present.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


	7. For Melissa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

...

For Melissa

Ship: Draco and Ginny

Request: The war has ended. The dark side has won. Ginny is given as a slave to Draco, and all of her family is dead. However, Draco realises he doesn't want to be on the Dark Lord's side, as it wasn't what he expected...

...

"On your 21st birthday, Draco Malfoy, I present with you a gift. One that displays my generosity, despite your failure earlier this year," Voldemort murmured, his voice soft and silky.

To Draco, the very sound felt as if it reached down his throat and slowly suffocated him, syllable by syllable. Before he could say or do anything, a person was thrown before him.

She was skinny and her bones were jutting out, her red hair so long that it would have dragged on the floor, one of her eyes sealed shut with a bruise, and a number of cuts and grazes from hexes that were almost as numerous as the freckles that littered her body, it was still more than obvious that the girl was none other than Ginevra Weasley. There was a look of defiance in her eyes, even now, four years after the war had ended with the Dark side winning. (Draco could still remember the sobs from Granger as she knelt over Harry's dead body, Ron on the other side of him, their faces deathly pale and lips blue.)

"I thank you for your generosity, my Lord," Draco said, bowing slightly.

There was a smattering of applause from the gathered Death Eaters as Draco stepped forward to claim his present. When Voldemort gave him a nod, Draco Disapparated away with Ginevra, and his own birthday party continued on without him. Draco was more than happy with that.

Arriving in Malfoy Manor, Draco called for Bandy, his head house elf. The elf appeared in front of him immediately, waiting for instructions. Draco dropped the limp girl on the floor, stepping back with a grimace.

"Get her cleaned up. I don't want to see her until she's somewhat healthy and presentable. If you can't get her decent, let me know and I'll deal with her myself," Draco drawled, turning and leaving without another word.

Bandy looked at the scraggly _thing_ on the floor with a frown, and then with a single click of his fingers, they both disappeared.

...

Weeks passed, but Draco only enquired about his present - _his slave_ - once during that time. Bandy had muttered something about stubborn redheads refusing to eat, but said that she was otherwise fine and would inform him when she was well enough to be seen, as per his instructions. With a nod, Draco returned to his breakfast and didn't ask about Ginevra again.

When Bandy came to him one afternoon almost three months later, Draco had almost forgotten about Ginevra completely. In fact, if he hadn't heard her swearing and threatening the house elves just the week before, her voice drifting up through the floors of the Manor, Draco would have willingly forgotten about her all together. Voldemort was starting to ask about her, wanting to know what Draco had done with his generous gift, and Draco had lied, saying that she was still healing from the last round of torture and not fit to be seen in his presence. It would give him another few weeks of relative peace before Voldemort demanded to see her, and that would have to be enough for now.

"Master Malfoy? The girl is ready for you to see now. Shall I bring her up to you?" Bandy asked, looking up at him.

"No, I'll come down," he said, setting aside his paper and standing to follow the house elf.

Bandy nodded and led him down through the Manor to the dungeons. They had been reformed on Ginevra's arrival, changing the barred areas into sectioned rooms, complete with bedroom, bathroom, and even a small sitting room. It was a surprisingly pleasant atmosphere, despite being underground, and Draco was glad that it wasn't a horrible colour of red and gold, or even green and black, but rather a blue colour that was neither Ravenclaw nor sky blue, but something in between. Ginevra was sitting in the sitting room, a book on her lap, but she was clutching it so tightly that he was sure she was planning on using it as a weapon.

"Malfoy," she spat on his arrival, glaring up at him.

"Good evening, Ginevra. I hope my elves have treated you as you ought to have been," Draco said, his tone a shade cooler than his expression.

She faltered slightly at that, probably expecting something entirely different from him. _A torture session, perhaps? Or she thought that he was playing a sick and twisted game with her? That he'd set all of this up just to take it all away and put her in a cage_? Draco had no idea what she expected, but there was a sliver of pleasure that he'd surprised her.

"They've taken care of me," Ginevra said carefully, warily, and still clutching the book like a lifeline.

"Would you care to have dinner upstairs in the Manor tonight?" Draco asked, hoping to surprise her again.

By the look on her face, Draco figured he'd succeeded. But her negative response surprised him, and he gave a brief nod, noting that her grip on the book had relaxed somewhat.

"I'm not going to force you to have dinner with me, Ginevra. Call for Bandy when you're ready to eat, and he will bring you whatever you need. I will see you tomorrow evening. Try to get some rest," he added, going to leave.

"Wait, Malfoy!" she called, standing with some difficulty.

He turned, seeing her properly now that she was standing. He saw the dress she'd been given, the hair that had been cut short (as if the house elves had attempted to tidy it up after she'd taken a knife to her head), and the now-white scars that covered her arms and legs. Her cheeks were fuller now that she'd been fed and given healing potions, but her eyes still held the same defiance that they had when she'd been thrown before him all of that time ago. Draco was intrigued, unable to believe that she could still have that sort of will when her family had been killed; when his own father had put a wand to her brothers' and parents' heads and killed them in front of her.

"Why... Why are you doing this?" Ginevra asked, her fingers curled around the book. "Why not put me in a cage, torture me, kill me? Why all of ... this?!"

"You would prefer to live in those conditions?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She was silent, and he continued. "I am not going to kill you, nor am I going to torture or kill you. I have no reason to kill you, and I do not want any more blood on my hands. You'll live, even if you don't want to."

"Is that a threat?"

"I am not sure myself," Draco said, shaking his head.

He left again, not stopping when Ginevra called out to him this time.

...

The next afternoon, Draco went down to Ginevra's room, Bandy bringing in a tray of tea and scones. Ginevra still held a book clutched to her lap, using her free hand to sip her drink or eat a scone.

"I am sorry about your family," Draco said eventually.

(They had been dragged out of the dungeons, clothes torn, arms clinging to one another until a spell had bound them separately. Lucius stood before them, wands pointed at their heads, demanding Ginevra to tell them where Harry had gone, to tell them what his plans were, and where the rebels were hiding. She shook her head defiantly, always defiant, and her mother had been killed. Her father had screamed against his gag, the thin man filled with a rage and despair that made him seem even bigger than Voldemort himself. He'd been killed instantly, and Ginevra had sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. Charlie had been next, a fire killing him and burning him alive. Bill and Fleur had been next, neither one letting go of the other, even through their binds. Fred had given an infectious grin, George had chuckled, and Draco had taken half a step forward, wanting to know just what the joke was, but then they'd died, both men smiling as Death took them away.)

"So am I... It was four years ago," she added, her hands gripping the book even tighter.

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less," Draco replied.

"How would you know?" Ginevra asked with a sneer.

In all of his years of service, Draco had only failed Voldemort twice. The first time, a few months after the deaths of the Weasley family, he had let a Muggle child go rather than kill her. It wasn't the first time, nor the last, but it was the only time he'd been caught. His mother had been killed by Voldemort; _a life for the one he had let get away_. The second time, earlier this year, he had been found giving people food rather than take their homes away. The Manor of Malfoy overlooked the town, and as such, they were his tenants and he their owner. The townspeople were expected to give money to the Malfoy family in order for their protection, but Draco had seen their dwindling resources, the land suffering a blight for the third year in a row. He had snuck down bread, fruits and cheese to give to them, only to have his own father walk in on him handing them over to a poorer family in the district. In a moment of blind rage, Lucius had struck his son with his cane, the mark leaving a faint scar over his right cheekbone. Voldemort had been informed of Draco's traitorous ways, but rather than the reward or praise Lucius might have expected, he was killed instead. _I do not look favourably upon those who betray others for their own personal gain, Malfoy, and you of all people should know that. Congratulations, Draco, you are now Mr. Malfoy. I hope you'll understand and appreciate the opportunity that I have just given you_.

The memories were worse than Voldemort's words, wrapping around Draco's mind, fogging his vision and making him feel as though he was suffocating and drowning at the same time. He couldn't breathe, couldn't focus, couldn't see, and he couldn't escape.

"Malfoy? Malfoy!"

Ginevra's nervous calls were getting through to him slowly, but it wasn't enough to snap him out of his daze.

"Draco!" she shouted, taking hold of him and getting ready to _shake_ until he lost the horrifying expression that made her want to crawl into a corner and weep.

"Yes?" he murmured, blinking a few times before looking up at her. "You may let go of me now, Ginevra," Draco said when she simply stared at him, her hands on his shoulders.

She let go of him, as if scalded, and sat in her armchair, taking the book in her hands once more. They never spoke of their families again, an unspoken agreement to leave the past in the past. It was over now, there was nothing they could do, and that was all there was to it.

...

"You have not brought your gift to see me, Malfoy. Are you displeased with the present your generous Lord bestowed upon you?" Voldemort asked. "Surely six months has been enough time to heal her wounds, however substantial they may have been?"

"I am not displeased by my gift, my Lord. I simply wished to wait until I deemed her presentable before bringing her before you. Her wounds may have healed, but her frame of mind is unstable, and she may try to harm you. I do not dare perform the Imperius Curse on her without risking breaking her mind entirely."

"But that is half the fun, Malfoy," Voldemort said, looking down at him scrutinisingly.

"It may be, my Lord. However, there are still rebels out there, and she may know of their whereabouts. If I broke her mind, then there would be no way of finding them. We have not been able to find them in all of this time, after all," Draco added, his voice just soft and meek enough to sound apologetic rather than stabbing as his words might have suggested.

Voldemort was silent for a long time, but despite the pain in his knee from kneeling all of this time, Draco stayed still and didn't dare move. He knew the consequences and as a result, it barely felt as though he was breathing for fear of drawing too much attention. (Crabbe's screams haunted his dreams; his flesh melting away because he had fallen over when Voldemort made them kneel before him for three hours straight. Crabbe had made the mistake of falling and had died for it. A frantic panic in Draco's mind as he watched a friend die an agonising death: _this isn't what he signed up for_.)

"You do well to think of the consequences, Malfoy. I only hope that others might learn from your example. Bring her to me when you see fit, but you would do well not to keep me waiting for much longer," Voldemort added, a thinly veiled threat in his words, tone, and cold expression.

"Of course, my Lord," Draco said, his head bowed.

"You may go now."

With quiet thanks, Draco Disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

...

"Is everything all right, Draco?" Ginevra asked, frowning on seeing his blank look at dinner that night.

He shook his head, briefly detailing his meeting with Voldemort that afternoon. There was a clatter of cutlery and a smash of glass, and Draco looked up to see an expression on Ginevra's face that he had never seen before. A mix between terror and disgust, but still that defiance. Her fork had fallen, knocking over her glass, but her knife was gripped, as if she was ready to defend herself against him, as if she thought he'd take her back to Voldemort right at that moment if she wasn't careful.

Draco continued on to explain everything else that had transpired, assuring her that he wouldn't take her back until she was ready to meet him. The meeting was inevitable, but Draco hoped to stall Voldemort for as long as possible. She seemed to believe him, her grip loosening on the knife, and breath returning to her chest.

Bandy had cleaned up the mess of broken glass silently, and they finished their dinner in silence as well. When they were done, Draco guided Ginevra to her room (she had finally agreed to move out of the dungeons, but asked that her rooms be the same colour; a request that Draco was all too happy to agree to) and bid her good night. She'd kissed him, surprising them both, and despite his own wants and needs, Draco refused to let their kiss go any further. To get into a relationship with Ginevra would only be dangerous for both of them.

...

The next morning, Draco went down into the Malfoy-owned village, Ginevra walking a few steps behind him. Bandy and a small group of house elves were armed with food, making sure to stop at every house. The food supplied to Malfoy Manor came from the Muggle world (Draco hadn't been to Muggle London in years; the last he'd seen the Muggles all turned into labourers, all forced to work hours that probably killed some in the beginning, and all of them forced to grow and produce the food for the wizarding world. Sometimes Draco still found pieces of metal in his food, and couldn't help but wonder at the Muggles' ability to defy their circumstances, even when they were at the bottom of the food chain.)

Draco and Ginevra were both thanked profusely for the food, for medical attention, for keeping them safe from the Death Eaters that roamed the lands. Ginevra had blushed wildly, trying to refuse their gratitude, saying that she hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"But you're Mr. Malfoy's wife, surely you're helping him?" one woman had asked, looking between them.

Draco had agreed with the woman, his hand slipping into Ginevra's, and guided her along the street. She was shocked at the woman's presumption, and to be honest, so was he. Maybe not to the same extent, but it was startling. As the day progressed, Draco couldn't seem to get her words out of his head, the idea forming and taking hold. Maybe a relationship with Ginevra wouldn't be as dangerous as he'd first though. Maybe it would be a way to keep her safe. Through marriage, if anything happened to him, then the townspeople would be under Ginevra's care, not Voldemort's. _It might just work_...

It took Draco another three days before he could work up the courage to ask Ginevra the question, but before he was even halfway through, she'd already said yes. He reminded her that she'd probably have to see Voldemort first, as they'd need his blessing first and foremost, and despite her pale face and the visible shudder that ran through her, Ginevra still agreed.

...

"I am no longer surprised at your reluctance to show your present to me, Malfoy. She is simply _exquisite_," Voldemort breathed, his red eyes glowing briefly as he surveyed Ginevra before him.

Feeling her skin crawling, Ginevra fought the urge to throw up. Beside her, Draco had to quell his own desire to take her and Apparate the hell out of there, screw the consequences. He had no other family members left for Voldemort to kill, but the Dark Lord could gain access to his town, and Draco couldn't bear to be responsible for _their_ deaths too. So he stayed kneeling as he was, his eyes on the cobblestone floor before him, keeping his mind as blank as his expression.

"Yes, my Dark Lord, she is. If I could have your blessing, then I would like to propose to Ginevra and make her my wife," Draco said, his hand slipping to take hers, despite himself.

"You would take a slave for your wife, Malfoy?" Voldemort asked in surprise. "I suppose it is lucky that your father is dead then, isn't it?" he sneered.

"Yes, my Dark Lord," Draco managed to reply, and surprisingly, he felt Ginevra squeeze his hand gently.

Voldemort was silent for a moment, looking down at the two before him, both kneeling meekly and subservient to none other than him. He owned them, and they knew that. Of course, when they were married, Voldemort would own the woman just as he owned the man. He smiled to himself, a cruel smile that spoke volumes of pain for the couple before him.

"I only want your happiness, Malfoy, so of course you have my blessings. In fact, as you will surely want to be happy sooner rather than later, we will have your wedding on this day."

"Thank you, my Dark Lord. You are far too generous," Draco said.

"And you, my dear? What do you think of my response?" Voldemort asked, smirking down at her.

"I agree with my future husband, my Dark Lord, and can only express gratitude for your generosity," Ginevra replied, the words tasting like ash and death in her mouth, her stomach churning violently.

Draco squeezed her hand briefly, and the churning slowed to a stop, the foul taste in her mouth fading until she could almost believe her own words.

"You must be pleased with a woman made to obey and follow, Malfoy," Voldemort commented, and thankfully, it didn't seem that he required an answer. "Stand up, both of you, and we will commence the ceremony shortly."

A flash of pain swirled up from Draco's Dark Mark, encompassing his arm and flowing through to his body until he felt as though his body was on fire. Through the pain, he could still feel Ginevra's hand in his own, and tried to focus on that, so he wouldn't hurt her without realising. Death Eaters appeared, surrounding them in a matter of seconds. The proximity to Voldemort made the pain lessen, and they tried to get closer to him still until the pain subsided. He smirked cruelly, watching the power he had over these men and women take hold, until he lifted his wand away from the mark on his own arm, the pain stopping suddenly, a feeling of power and pleasure flowing through them instead. That power and pleasure was what made the pain worth it, was what had Death Eaters returning to him, even after his exile after the Boy Who Lived. But he reigned completely now, and they would come back to him, time and time again, craving the drug only **he** could provide them.

"I have gathered you here today to witness the marriage of Draco Scorpius Malfoy and his slave, Ginevra. Take your seats," Voldemort called, a black swirl coming out of the shadows to form chairs.

The ceremony was short, and as Voldemort was their celebrant, no one dared to object to the marriage. Draco and Ginevra were married in less than half an hour, and by the time an hour had passed, they already returned to Malfoy Manor.

Draco kissed Ginevra gently to seal their marriage, then kissed her hand and gave a bow before leaving to his room. Grateful that he wasn't going to do anything - that he wasn't going to force her to do anything now that he was her husband - Ginevra went to her own bedroom and they both slept alone on their first night as a married couple.

...

Time passed and as they spent more time together during the day, Ginevra and Draco also began to spend the nights together as well. Six months after their marriage, Ginevra fell pregnant. Terrified of what the Dark Lord would say, what he would do, what he would demand of them, Draco and Ginevra Apparated to their summer house in France. Draco even went so far as to refuse the Dark Lord's calls, his body shaking and writhing in need, a junkie without a hit. Eventually, Draco no longer felt the same need to answer the Dark Lord as he once did. They thought that they might be left alone, that they could live without their pasts catching up to them. They thought wrong.

Waking up to alarms, Draco ensured that Ginevra and their son were safe before Apparating downstairs. Voldemort sitting in his lounge room was something that he hadn't thought possible, but nonetheless, he wasn't stupid enough to think that it wouldn't happen. Ginevra, all defiance and fear, Apparated downstairs with their son in her arms. On seeing the child, Voldemort's entire countenance changed. His features softened, but his eyes hardened, as if he could see the boy's future, kneeling before him without question as his father had done once. Draco wondered if Voldemort had looked at him in the same way on his own birth, and shuddered at the thought.

"I will forgive your absence and disrespect, Malfoy, when you hand the boy over to my care," Voldemort said, his voice choking and suffocating silk.

Not even giving his wife a chance to reply, Draco brought out a dagger from his sleeve and in the next heartbeat, he had killed Voldemort, the blade plunging into his heart and the man - _nothing but a man, just a man who'd become twisted on power and revenge_ - fell at Draco's feet. Blood covered his hands, and he heard Ginevra's surprised gasp behind him, but he couldn't move his body, his chest heaving and tears running down his cheeks.

Ginevra stepped forward, her hand resting on Draco's shoulder gently. She led him upstairs, informing Bandy to dispose of the body in the most public way possible, setting their son down before cleaning Draco's hands for him, taking him to bed and holding him for the rest of the night. Whatever would come in the morning, they would deal with it together. They weren't going to stay kneeling before a malevolent force, they weren't going to go out of the world without a fight, and they weren't going to take their oppression any longer. Their son would be raised in a free world, of that they were certain, and whispering in his ear, Ginevra promised Draco that they would stay defiant until the end.

...

End of present.

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


	8. For Julie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

...

For Julie

Category: Romance

Ship: **Ginny/Theo** or Ginny/Zach (as Slytherin though) Or Ginny/Adrian Pucey

Request: Smut

Anything else needed: A dash of Trio bashing.

...

Ginny leant against the wall opposite the Slytherin Common Room entrance, impatient for her boyfriend to arrive. The wall slid open, a group of fourth years leaving the entrance. They gave a glance in her direction, but neither she nor they said anything. After the first incident, the Slytherins knew not to mess with her or her boyfriend. A few minutes later, the door slid open, Draco stepping out of the Common Room with Blaise beside him.

"He'll be out in a minute, Gin," Blaise informed her, giving a brief nod as he continued up the corridor with Draco.

Sighing at his tardiness, Ginny returned to her position against the wall and waited again. Another minute passed and the wall slid open again.

"Finally, Theo. Where the hell have you been?" she asked, walking over and glowering at him fiercely.

"Inside the Slytherin Common Room, as you can see," he drawled, looking unfazed at her expression and tone towards him.

"We had a date, and you're over an hour late," Ginny snapped.

"Yes, we did have a date, but my watch - as well as the clock inside the Common Room, which you know keeps perfect time - states that I am actually a few minutes early, not an hour late," Theo replied, careful with his words as always.

Ginny stepped forward, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to her so she could check his watch. Glancing at her own, her lips thinned - a sure sign that someone was going to be hexed - and let go of his watch to adjust the time.

"Who are you going to hex?" Theo asked, smirking as he led her up out of the dungeons and to the Hogwarts entrance.

"The Golden fucking Trio, who else? I should have known something was wrong last night when they stopped me in the Common Room. Wanting to play a game of chess, my arse," she growled. "Granger must have altered my watch last night. Bloody nosy bastards will go to any length to break us up, won't they?" Ginny groaned, tugging on his arm. "Come on, I want to go rile the wankers up a bit."

Theo didn't argue, allowing Ginny to lead him out of Hogwarts and towards the carriages. She ran towards one on seeing the Golden Trio getting into it, pulling Theo along with her. They made it to the carriage just before the door closed, and Ginny stepped into the carriage with a smile, Theo moving in behind her with a wry grin. The expressions on the Trio's faces were priceless, and there was no doubt in Theo's mind that whatever payback his girlfriend had thought up would be worth the brief annoyance he'd get riding in the same carriage as the Trio.

"Mind if we join you?" Ginny asked sweetly, taking a seat across from the trio and pulling Theo down beside her.

"O-of course not," Granger said, attempting to smile, but pulling more of a grimace than anything.

"Good. You know, about that chess game last night, Ron, I really think you could have won if you'd just tried a little harder. I mean, there were at least three openings that you could have taken, if only you'd spent more time concentrating. That's not to say that I wouldn't have beaten you anyway, of course, but really, it was such a disappointment to play against someone who didn't have their whole concentration on the game," Ginny said, sighing heavily.

Ron's face was getting redder and redder, the mere fact that he'd lost to his younger sister enough of an embarrassment for the usually adept chess player.

"Oh, Hermione? Do you know what the time is? My watch seems to be telling the wrong time," Ginny said, a twist of the knife to show she knew exactly what they'd done.

"It's ten past eleven," Hermione said, blushing wildly on being caught.

"Look, just leave us alone, all right? Whatever you're trying to do here isn't going to work. We didn't do anything to you," Harry hissed, glaring.

"Oh, don't try that bullshit on me, Potter. I know exactly what you did, and if you'd spent a little less time staring at my breasts, and more time concentrating on what your friends were doing, you'd know that they'd done something too," Ginny taunted with a sneer.

Harry paled so quickly that his scar stood out like a beacon, and smirking, Ginny leaned back against Theo.

"He was staring at your breasts?" Theo growled, his wand twirling between his fingers.

"For the whole game. I was surprised when Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice, but now I know why," Ginny replied.

Their carriage came to a stop a few minutes later, three of its inhabitants Stunned. Ginny kissed Theo heatedly, smirking to herself when she heard Ron's muffled cries, trying to break the spell to stop them. Of course, Theo's spell was stronger than that, and the Golden Trio would spend their entire Hogsmeade day stuck in the carriage. Unwrapping herself from Theo reluctantly, Ginny led him out of the carriage to enjoy their date.

"Come on, Theo. I'm pretty sure there's a room available at the _Hog's Head_. You can unwrap me, and I'll fuck you senseless as an early Christmas present," she said, slamming the carriage door shut on more of Ron's enraged and muffled cries.

"_The Hog's Head_? Really, Ginevra?" Theo asked, wincing at the prospect of having sex with her in a place that probably hadn't changed sheets since it opened.

"Of course not, that place is probably riddled with diseases," she replied, shuddering. "I'm sure we can find somewhere else to fuck," Ginny added, smirking up at him.

"So I really do get to unwrap you for Christmas?" Theo murmured, his eyes glancing around for the closest hotel-pub-place with a spare room-hell, place with a flat surface.

"Of course. Think I'd lie about that?"

He shook his head with a slight grin. "Looks like all of the places are booked up," Theo murmured, 'no vacancy' signs flashing on the doors in gaudy Christmas colours. Even Madam Puddifoot's was full, and the very idea of that made Theo feel a little nauseous.

"Fine with me. Come on," Ginny said, taking his hand and leading him up through the snow-covered roads towards the Shrieking Shack.

Snow began to fall just as they reached the fence, and Theo looked back to see their footsteps starting to fill in. If the Golden Trio did somehow manage to break out of his spell, then they wouldn't be able to find them, which was perfectly fine with him.

"Come on, Theo," Ginny called, climbing over the fence and heading up to the shack.

He followed after her quickly, wondering just what on earth she was doing. Theo didn't believe in the stories of the Shrieking Shack being haunted, of course, but he'd thought that Ginevra did.

"You're not scared of the ghosts?" he asked as Ginevra opened the door and walked straight in as if she owned the place.

"There are no ghosts," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I didn't think you believed in this place being haunted."

"I don't. I thought you did," he replied pointedly.

"When I was younger, but I know the truth now. Come on, let's see how loud you can make me scream. I want people to think there's a coven of banshees in here," Ginny said, smirking at him.

Before he could do or say anything, Ginny undid her robe, the material falling off her to pool around her feet. She was clad in nothing but a short red skirt, and a red bra, both with some white fluffy things on the edges, reminiscent of Santa's own red outfit.

"How the hell are you wearing that without being freezing cold?" Theo asked, appreciative of her attire nonetheless.

"Warming spells sewn into it. And the thought of fucking you senseless kept me pretty hot too," Ginny said with a smirk, pulling him to her by his tie.

She undid his robe, adjusting both of them as a makeshift mattress on the floor, then she set to work, removing his tie and shirt with precise fingers. Before she could continue, Theo kissed her eagerly, his body sinking against hers, his hands stroking and cupping her, tightly squeezing. She returned the favour, her hands hot and sharp nails harsh against his skin, knowing exactly what turned him on. Red welts were littered against his pale chest in a matter of minutes, and Theo hissed in pain and pleasure, his teeth biting against her shoulder in delicious retaliation. His fingers slipped down her side, under her pitifully short skirt, and Theo moaned something incoherent in thanks to the gods when he realised that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Keep that up, and I'm not going to last long, love," Ginny murmured breathlessly in his ear.

"You're basically naked under that fucking skirt, Gin; do you really think I'm going to last any amount of time?" he growled.

Ginny's only response was to drag her sharp nails down along his back. Theo groaned something again, kissing and biting at her lips so harshly that he tasted blood. Ginny pulled away, licking her red-stained lips, watching him to see what he'd do. He smirked, all promise and pleasurable intent, his fingers sliding into her wet pussy easily.

"So fucking wet and hot. You're a kinky little witch, aren't you, Gin? Love the idea of everyone out there hearing you scream my name, love the idea of being caught, my hand inside of you and you in that ridiculous outfit, legs spread for me, don't you?"

"As much as you do," Ginny replied, her breath hitching as he added another finger, his thumb pressing up against her clit.

"Mmm, can you imagine what would be said if they _did_ see us like this together?" Theo muttered, his free hand working on exposing one of her breasts. "There'd be all the usual talk of possession, of spells and hexes, potions and charms; but the truth is that you love every single thing I do to you. Do it better than anyone else ever could," he said, teeth sharp against her skin as he marked her, branded her as _his_ and_ his alone_.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, her hips already rising to try and meet his feverish pace.

Theo's fingers slipped out of her, Ginny's moan of protest following immediately, her lips bleeding and her breast already bruising. He smirked down at her, shucking off his pants and underwear. Her breath caught as he guided his throbbing cock into her pussy, her body already shamelessly wet and ready for him. Ginny moaned again, her legs moving to wrap around his waist. Theo breathed deeply, trying to garner some control over himself again. Ginny squeezed around his cock, her teeth sinking into his shoulder, and Theo decided that control was definitely overrated, especially where Ginny was concerned. He thrust into her, his fingers digging deep into her hips, her hands clutching his back, fingers in hair, baring necks and shoulders, more screams and moans emitting than they could count. Orgasms overtook them and faded gradually, nothing more than heavy panting and soft kisses against bruises and cuts. Ginny had ripped a few more welts across his skin, a few of them bleeding and their combined sweat burning, Theo unable to stop from moaning in delight as Ginny licked the blood from him gently.

"Kinky little wizard, aren't you?" Ginny murmured, smirking up at him.

He smirked back at her, helping her up and gently redressing her. Her Santa-esque outfit was ruined beyond repair, but his shirt could be altered to look like a dress if no one looked too closely. When they were both dressed and in their warm robes once more, Theo took Ginny's hand and led her out of the Shrieking Shack without a word. In the carriage they exchanged gifts, a silver locket resting between her breasts, and a new pair of silver cufflinks for Theo as Ginny had lost a pair during one of their rougher trysts.

The next morning, Dean Thomas was talking about banshees taking up in the Shrieking Shack, and no one could quite understand why Ginny was laughing into her juice. Across the Great Hall, Theo just adjusted his cufflinks and smirked.

...

End of present.

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it!


	9. For Dykeadellic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

...

For Dykeadellic

Ship: Pansy/Gin

Request: I want it to start off as a lonely Christmas for one of them, and they change it somehow. I'd prefer if they were already out of Hogwarts.

...

Ginny's eyes followed the woman's progress through the bar, keeping one ear on her friends' conversation, turning her attention back to them when she heard her name.

"Harry went and dumped Ginny on Christmas Eve, and we've spent every year since toasting to the bastard's stupidity and hoping he gets syphilis," Neville said proudly, getting some laughter in response.

"Well, he _was_ ridiculously stupid for leaving you, Gin, so I think I can definitely toast to that," Cho said, grinning at her.

"You can't toast with a glass of water; it's bad luck," Luna said as Cho raised her glass.

"I'll get the next round then," Ginny said, standing before anyone could protest.

"Any chance you'll stop staring at me sooner rather than later, Weasley? I don't appreciate being stared at like a piece of meat," Pansy drawled, coming to stand beside her.

"I wasn't staring like _that_... I was just curious," Ginny protested, her cheeks reddening; she thought she'd been more discreet than that.

"Curious about what, little lion?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why you're alone on Christmas Eve," she replied with a quick shrug, hoping she didn't sound as embarrassed as she felt.

"I'm alone because everyone else has someone else, and I didn't want to wallow in self-pity at home, so I came out to wallow instead. Happy now, little lion?" Pansy muttered.

"No, not really... Why don't you sit with us? We're all toasting to Potter's bad health," Ginny said, grinning broadly.

"What?" she asked, Ginny grinning at the idea of surprising the knowledgeable Slytherin.

"It's an unofficial 'we hate Potter club', and we've just managed to get Cho included. We're trading bad stories about Harry freaking Potter, getting completely drunk, and then going home before we have to face the world again tomorrow morning. Come on, it's better than sitting here all on your own. Surely you've got some bad stories about Potter?" Ginny asked, grinning at her.

Pansy scoffed slightly, but stood up and adjusted her robe. "Please, with all of the shit I went through at Hogwarts with that bastard, I should be President of the club."

Ginny laughed and led her over to the table. A few perfunctory greetings and vodka shots later, Pansy was making the entire table laugh at her story of catching Harry following Draco around Hogwarts, eyes glued to a weird map that he thought no one else could see.

"Wish I'd had that information before I agreed to marry him; might've saved me from the embarrassment of being left at the altar for a guy," Ginny mused, snickering.

Pansy almost spat out her drink - _that tidbit of information was conveniently left out of the newspaper articles_!

"At the altar? _Who_?" she asked, unsure if she wanted the information for her next ladies luncheon or so she could hunt the bastard down for hurting her new friend. (_A bit too much Gryffindor loyalty there, Pans. Even if Gin _**_did_**_ buy you five drinks in a row_.)

"You mean you don't know?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Oh, of course she wouldn't. None of the papers have reported on their relationship yet," Luna said, grinning slightly.

"Yes, _do_ tell," Cho said, looking bright-eyed and eager for the gossip.

"Gregory Goyle," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Seems he gets off on hero-worship, and he saved Goyle's life enough for a lifetime of worship. Apparently, the fact that I stopped looking up to him and admiring him was a complete turn-off, and it was all _my fault_ that he couldn't get it up."

"Gregory? Oh, that bastard's been holding out on me. I knew something weird was going on when he started talking in complete sentences, but I didn't know it was because of that," Pansy said, shaking her head.

"He's learned how to talk in complete sentences? Oh, geez, Potter might not get a lifetime of worship out of Goyle after all," Neville said, snickering.

"Right, let's say their relationship finishes. Who do you think he'll go to next?" Luna asked, laughing.

"Well, he saved so many lives, I say he'll get a harem next," Cho said, laughing.

"I'd say he'd go for Granger or the Weasel King next," Pansy said, thinking about it a bit more seriously. "She might be in love with the Weasel King, but he'd probably try the whole 'be adventurous and have sex with me' line on her. If she was emotional or inebriated enough, it might work. With him, he'd just have to do the whole 'I'm your best mate' line and get him drunk."

There was a moment of silence as they all processed her words, then Ginny pulled a face.

"Okay, I don't want to imagine that any more than I already have. Think that means it's time to get home before I have to face my family and Potter in the morning," Ginny announced.

"You have to face Potter in the morning?" Pansy echoed, confused.

"He's an honorary Weasley, didn't you know?" Luna said, chuckling. "Mrs. Weasley still invites him over for Christmas every year, in the hopes that Potter and Gin will somehow come to their senses and fall in love again."

"You can't say 'again' when we were never in love in the first place, Lu," Ginny said, shaking her head.

Luna nodded, patting her hand briefly, Ginny's eyes tearing up quickly.

"Ah, I think this is the revenge of the red wine. I always forget it makes me a blubbering mess," Ginny muttered, wiping at her tears and reassuring them with a smile. "Go on, home for all of you. You can firecall me at home on the day after Christmas, make sure I haven't drowned myself in a barrel of wine," she said, grinning.

"Merry Christmas, Gin love," Neville said, hugging her before Apparating home to Seamus.

Luna and Cho echoed his sentiment, both of them hugging her too before leaving together.

"You okay to get home on your own, Gin?" Pansy asked, frowning when the redhead swayed on her feet slightly.

"Fine. I've got a sobering potion," Ginny replied, holding up the two small vials. "I think you might need one," she said, holding one out to Pansy when she looked a little green around the edges.

Pansy wordlessly accepted the potion and downed it in one go, her head already starting to clear by the time she brought the vial away from her lips. "Thank you. Didn't particularly like the idea of Apparating with that much alcohol in me."

"No, not something you want to think about for too long," Ginny agreed, finished her own potion too.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Pansy asked. Over the course of the night, she discovered that Ginny had returned to her parents' house after being left at the altar, but Pansy doubted the Weasley's knew about their daughter's Christmas Eve drinking habit.

"Usually get a room at the _Hog's Head_ for a cheap price. Aberforth knows me," Ginny said, shrugging.

"_The Hog's Head_?" Pansy echoed, the alcohol in her stomach curdling at the thought alone. "I hope you use a very potent soap after spending the night there," she said with a grimace.

Ginny just laughed, as if her horrified response was an everyday occurrence. "Trust me, I clean the hell out of the room before I go to sleep in it. By all accounts, Aberforth should pay _me_ to sleep there, because I get a little bit clean-hurricane crazy and don't stop until it's spotless. I blame my mother," she said, grinning good-naturedly.

Pansy was silent for a moment, surveying the woman in front of her as if she'd never truly seen her before. "Would you like to stay at my place for the night? I have a spare bedroom, and I promise you won't have to clean it before you go to sleep," she added.

Surprised at her offer, but not willing to look a gift-horse in the mouth, Ginny nodded and thanked her. A bell rang loudly, the last call of the night, and both women left the pub, walking along the road and up to the closest Apparation point.

"How do you do it?" Pansy asked as they walked along the snow-covered road.

"Do what?" Ginny asked, surprised at her question.

"How do you stay so positive and well-adjusted? I mean, with everything you've been through, how do you get through it all and get up each morning? I'd be a fucking mess," Pansy admitted.

"I... I don't really know... The way I figure it, everything's already happened, it's a big pile of crap, and it doesn't matter if I wallow in self-pity or go out and party, it's still going to stay that way. There's no point in moaning over it all when moaning about it doesn't solve anything. I want to be in charge of my own life, not let my past guide everything I do. Not everyone agrees with that reasoning though... I only wallow about Potter once a year, and that's because I have to deal with him again the next day. If I didn't have to put up with his smarmy face tomorrow, then I probably wouldn't go out drinking to that extent every year," Ginny admitted.

They were both silent as they reached the Apparation point. Pansy left first so Ginny could hear where she had to go, and in a matter of minutes, they were both inside of Pansy's apartment. Ginny followed Pansy through the surprisingly small apartment to the spare room. It was definitely cleaner than the Hog's Head, and Ginny was suddenly so exhausted that she was grateful at not needing to clean before she could sleep.

"Well, see you in the morning, Gin. Sleep well," Pansy said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Pansy. I just... Thank you," Ginny said, smiling at her briefly. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to kiss you now," she added, moving forward and waiting a moment.

Pansy was surprised - yet again - at her blunt admission, a brief betraying thought wishing she had that sort of courage, and nodded. Ginny grinned briefly, moving the final distance between them and kissing Pansy. Arms wrapped around waists, legs positioned between legs, tongues stroking tongues, lips and teeth and hands everywhere. Minutes or hours could have passed and neither one would have noticed. Pulling away from each other, Ginny grinned again, licking her lips.

"Good night, Pansy. See you in the morning," Ginny said, stepping back.

"Right, see you... morning," Pansy mumbled, her lips tingling and her brain feeling liquified.

Ginny kissed her lightly once more before going into her room to sleep. A little dazed, Pansy went down the hall to her own room. Despite her buzzing thoughts, Pansy fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The morning wasn't awkward, again surprising Pansy beyond belief. Ginny had smiled at her in the kitchen, making pancakes as a way to thank her for the room for the night, and pressed another kiss to her lips, and Pansy had been too busy licking her lips to think about any awkwardness.

"Would you like to stay here today? I mean, it's got to be better than needing to go off to be faced with Potter again, and..." Pansy took a deep breath, dredging up every little, tiny scrap of courage she had, "And I'd really like for you to stay here today. With me," she added, wishing she didn't sound as uncertain as she felt.

"I'd love to," Ginny said, smiling at her brightly as she kissed her again.

Pansy sighed in relief and contentment, wrapping her arms around her as she wished Ginny a merry Christmas in a very physical way.

...

End of present.

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it!

...

**Author's note:** This is the end of the requests. To those that requested - thank you for the prompts, they were fun to write. To those that read - thank you for reading. To everyone - I hope you've enjoyed the prompts, and you have a great holiday season.


End file.
